Finns Red Flower
by Skidous
Summary: Adventure Time Fanfiction few hours after Burning low. FP and Finn begin to grow closer but will someone force them apart or will their love withstand the perils they will face. Rated M for violence, language for further chapters and possible Lemon. Read at your own discretion
1. Chapter 1: Finn and FP Grow Closer

**AN: I don't own Adventure Time (will now be known as AT) or any of its characters. My first Fanfiction so I hope you like it. This story is an FxFP so leave suggestions, comment and review if you like. So now I bring you ****Finns Red Flower**** (Name inspired by 'Beautopia' episode of AT) This will be as long as you guys want. For now here is Chapter 1: Finn and FP grow closer  
**Story set few hours after Burning Low  
**Bold = **Emotion + AN  
_Italics_ Thoughts + Dreams  
_

Chapter 1: Finn and FP Grow Closer

The events Finn and FP had been through had been emotionally and physically exhausting for both of them. The two of them were walking through the forest just near FP's how and sat at the bank of the pond Finn fell in when his leg caught on fire a few days ago. While they sat there they talked for hours and hours just finding things out about themselves. They then decide just to lay in each others arms, but before they did Flambo came by and the two decided it would be easier for flame shield than for several layers of tin foil put on by Jake, Finn's adoptive magical dog brother, best friend and Adventure buddy **(Well Duh). **After that they just lay their in blissful silence

They were watching the sun set over the lake and FP looks up from Finn's Fire Shielded chest and decides to ask him a question "Hey Finn, can I ask you something" she asked shyly a blush escaping he golden cheeks. "Sure FP, anything you want. Just lay it on me" Finn says confidently yet lovingly, he loved FP and would do anything to protect her. FP giggles a little as his cute tone "Well... am I y-y-y-your girlfriend now?" She stutters out now feeling embarrassed. Finn blushes "_Darn my pink cheeks_" Finn thought. He finally responded with a stutter "Well of course, as long as I'm your b-b-b-boyfriend" now his turn to feel embarrassed and they both just gazed into each others eyes and slowly leaned in and then kissed softly. _"Wow, she is so warm and her lips are so sweet and soft" _Finn thought. Soon their soft kiss turned passionate. Finn embraced FP and FP embraced Finn too. They went on like this for a few minutes and released for a breath. "Wow" they said in unison.

Just as the sun set Finn walked FP home to her house. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Finn asked trying to hide his blush. FP just giggled "You bet!" She said sexily and kissed him passionately for 30 seconds and ran into her house giggling and Finn went to his Tree Fort where Jake was waiting for him with an Everything Burrito Dinner. Before he was half a kilometre from the Tree Fort Finn thought to himself "_Man I'm on Cloud Nine!"_

**Thanks for Reading, Leave Comments, Suggestions and reviews  
I will be trying to update this daily and I will try to and live to please you. Sorry it's short, it's my first attempt so hope you liked it  
Until next time remember to anyone who steals boots that they get poots... especially on Newts!**

**See you in the Next Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: After the Kiss

**AN I don't own AT or Any of its characters. However I'm good friends with Finn and he has something to say  
Finn: Yeah guys this story is going to be totally math so leave reviews, suggestions and comments  
Skidous: Thanks Finn so anyway, read chapter 2: After the Kiss  
Bold: AN+Emotion  
**_Italics: Thoughts and Dreams  
_**_**

Chapter 2: After the Kiss

Just as Finn entered the door Jake just finished the last ingredient for the Everything Burrito. "I love you everything burrito" Jake whispered while hugging and rubbing the everything burrito. Finn didn't want to interrupt but he had to tell his brother for his 'old man wisdom' on relationships. "Jake I'm home!" Finn yelled and Jake jumped down the ladder holding the everything burrito like a backpack with his stretchy powers "Hey Buddy. Everything Burrito fine for dinner? Oh, and how was the rest of your day with FP?" Jake asked "Yeah it's fine man. The day was good, she asked if she was my girlfriend and I told her only if I'm her boyfriend. She then gave me this insane kiss for a few minutes with her tongue and I'm going to see her tomorrow and she gave another one of those kisses and went back inside her house giggling." Finn replied giving a rather in depth recount of the event.

Jake stood there dumbfounded. He put down the Everything Burrito on the floor of the Treasure Room and then grabbed Finn stretched himself and Finn to their room and locked the door. "Finn she gave you 'The Kiss' man! You're on Tier 4 already man that's great. Looks like nature taking it's course is working out for you." Jake informed Finn. Finn just sat their blankly and managed to get out "OH GLOB, OH GLOB, OH GLOB! WHAT HAPPENS NOW JAKE! I NEED YOUR OLD MAN WISDOM!" Finn screams. "The best thing you could do is just keep being nice to her and maybe surprising her with gifts and stuff. But just let nature take it's course. It seems to just work for you. But is there anything else she did or say?" Jake asked "Well when I asked to see her tomorrow she said 'You Bet' in sort of a way, I think it's called sexily." Finn explained and then Jake then told him something important "Finn, FP might really like you because she might go to Tier 11 which is..." then Jake went into a whisper "Seeing her in her underwear" Finn sat there and then finally came out of his shock and replied to Jake "WHAT! OH GLOB I'M NOT SURE IF I'M READY FOR THAT! Is that ok for me Jake, I might want that... is that ok?" Finn said after the shock.

Jake just touched Finn's shoulder and told him "It's fine with me bro and I'll keep it a secret. But now it's time from EVERYTHING BURRITO!"

"YEAH!" Finn simply replied

Meanwhile in FP's house she was already excited for her date tomorrow and picking out jewellery and dresses when she thinks back to how she left Finn. _"Maybe I should go to Tier 11 with him, he might like it"_ FP thought and then giggled and decided to do just that. She went to bed after having a dinner of a bowl of Magma and Coal.  
_

The next Morning Finn and FP were hanging out all day having fun with fire shapes made by FP and cool sword techniques by Finn. Flambo had put Flame Shield on Finn till the next morning just to be sure. They had lunch and had an incredible day. During the day Jake was with Lady so Finn didn't worry about being interrupted. The two kissed for hours on end. Near the end of the day just before the sun set FP told Finn something getting ready to go to Tier 11 "Finn, I've got something to show you." she took Finn into her room closed the door and blinds then walked to Finn "Do you want to go to another Tier with me." She whispered seductively. All Finn could do is nod. She then took of the dress she normally wore, undid here hair. She stood there with lacy red underwear her hair just hanging down instead of in the air. She walked up to Finn and hugged him "I'm all yours Finn" she whispered seductively. "And I'm all yours" Finn replied in exactly the same way. He Stripped down his usual gear now just in his hair just below his shoulder and had very faint abs. They kissed until the sun set and Finn went home clothed and Finn kissed her goodnight this time. When Finn got home he told Jake everything that happened except the details of the almost naked FP.

However... In the Candy Kingdom, a certain Princess is plotting her plan to break up Finn and FP to take Finn for herself.  
_

**OOH. Suspense. Leave suggestions, comments and review and I will consider you totally math and algebraic and remember that you should use Joshua's Holo-viewer to burn the demon trying to take you blood sword from you and swear on your good name, Justice and Jake's cute face. So I'll see you in the next chapter and I will try to update daily or**

**Finn: Or Else I'll beat him up like the Ice King**

**Skidous: Okay, Okay I'll update daily no need to get all hero on me Finn Geez**

**Until next time Skidous out PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Playing with Fire

**AN I don't own anything from AT however Finn and I have been working on that. How's that coming Finn?  
Finn: I talked to Pen and he said if you keep updating you'll get closer to owning it  
Skidous: You heard Finn so yeah. Anyway this chapter will explain what's happening in the Candy Kingdom. Without further a do I bring you: Chapter 3: Playing with Flames  
**_

Chapter 3: Playing with Flames

While Finn and FP were dating, PB had changed. **A LOT**. She cried all day not realising she liked, no **loved** Finn the Hero of OOO and watch him through a telescope everyday, even while he was on dates with FP. PB telescope had special features which could see through walls and she saw what FP and Finn did. PB decided to plot her plan to steal Finn's heart. "Finn, oh Finn" PB quietly says while sobbing after watching the 'Tier 11'. "I want, no **need** my Finn back. He's **my** hero, not that cunt of a princess!" PB yelled while in her lab. When she had finished the potion she exclaimed "This potion will make me into FP, then when I kiss Finn as FP I will turn into Marceline cause I hate her and FP will come back and see Finn cheating on her and break up with him and he will be all mine!" However Peppermint Butler heard everything and ran to tell Finn and Jake.

Finn was now hanging out with FP more often, almost everyday when he's not adventuring with Jake. Finn was on a date with FP and Jake was playing BMO trying to beat Sleepy Sam on Guardians of Sunshine when Peppermint Butler burst through the door making Jake fall of the couch just about to finish the combo move. "**WHAT THE FLIP PEPPERMINT BUTLER I WAS ABOUT TO WIN!**" Jake yelled "Jake, PB has gone crazy with jealousy and is going to break up Finn and Flame Princess just so she can steal Finn back" Peppermint Butler explained. Peppermint Butler explained what was going on with PB as he was spying on her after she left Jake when Finn and FP walked off about her despair, sorrow and emotional turmoil. "Oh Glob, when is her plan going to happen?" Jake asked with sincere concern "While Finn is alone on a date with FP" Peppermint Butler replied. Then Jake and Peppermint Butler went to FP's House

Finn and FP had lunch near FP's house. While FP put the lunch stuff away, PB drank the potion and Transformed into FP. PB walked out from behind FP's house and ran to Finn. "Finn, I'm finished!" PB said, sounding like FP due to the potion. "Ok" Finn said hugging fake FP without Flame Shield and waiting for the burn, but it never came and he knew something was wrong. So Finn was hugging the fake FP and she threw her into the water. PB came up out of the water still FP "What the flip Finn!" PB said "**Who are you and what have you done to FP!**" Finn yelled PB realised she was in the lake still FP. The real FP came out of the house after hearing Finn scream and saw the fake FP who was in the lake below "Finn, who is that?" FP questioned just as the fake FP dived into the water and swam away and the potion wore off when she was far away from Finn and FP "_Darn I forgot FP is a FIRE elemental!_" PB thought and ran to the Candy Kingdom.

Back at FP's house Finn answered FP "I'm not sure but I'll go ask PB after our date, she knows about transformation potions. I knew it wasn't you because it burns when I hug you and I love it that way." Finn replied hugging FP and backed of showing the burns with a proud smile. "Oh you!" FP giggles and Flambo came out from FP's house (He lives as her pet now) and cast Flame shield just in time as they kept making out until 3 in the afternoon and went to the Candy Kingdom giving FP one more kiss before leaving. Jake and Peppermint Butler got there just as Finn left and they thought they should spy on Finn so they silently followed him to they Candy Kingdom.

Finn knocked on the door of PB's lab. "Hey Finn, Oh you're burned here" PB welcomed and went to pour Cyclops tears on Finns burns but pushed her back "It's fine Peebles, it's just me knowing I hugged the real FP, the one I...love" Finn replied and PB's heart shattered and kept on conversing with Finn "What do you mean 'the real FP'?" PB asked even though she was the one who was the fake FP "Well an impostor of FP came to the date FP and I were having and I came to ask if there was anyone, other than you, who can make a potion that can make a person look and sound like another person?" Finn replied PB thought of a lie then told Finn "Well only I know how to do that but maybe it can be done with magic by the Ice King or maybe someone stole it from me. I have lots of unfinished potions that need DNA of the desired person you want to turn into. Watch" PB then took a hair from Finn put it in one of the unfinished stirred it and drank it turning into Finn "What time is it? Adventure Time!" Fake Finn said before quickly turning back into PB "Whoa algebraic PB" Finn said with admiration PB missed these times "It needs more DNA for it to last longer" PB Informed (PB got FP DNA from when she got her father to lock her up and Marceline DNA from grey strawberries from her house to make the potion she used on Finn) "Oh Ok" Finn replied "If you had a small drop of the potion used I could see who might have took it, otherwise it remains a mystery sorry Finn" PB informed placing her hand on Finn's Shoulder "Well then it's a mystery" Finn said disappointed and went home "Later Peebles" Finn said "Bye Finn, come back soon" PB exclaimed She was disappointed now "_Well time for plan_ _B_" PB thought and went and studied 'The Laws of OOO' to see in she could break Finn and FP up Legally instead of sneakily.

Finn got home and Jake and Peppermint Butler were waiting for him "Hey Jake, I stopped by the Candy Kingdom to talk to PB about an.. FP..Im..postor uhhh Jake what's Peppermint Butler doing here?" Finn called out when he got home. Finn was then filled in on the situation and all of rage boiled out of Finn it could be seen as a flame like FP. "PRINCESS! I WILL KILL YOU!" Just as Finn was about to run through the door Marceline floated in and stopped him. "Finn, I know what's been going on. Like Peppermint Butler over there I was worried about Bonni so I was spying on all of you to make sure nothing went awry **(A RYE)** but it seems to me I need to take care of her so you just worry about your girlfriend, and I'll worry about your ex as Jake puts it" Marceline informed and flew towards the Candy Kingdom. Jake and Finn went to bed and Peppermint Butler walked back to Candy Kingdom

Marceline was flying towards PB's balcony and walks into her room "Bonni?" Marceline yells and walks to her lab "Yes. YES! The law of Royal Relationships 'If a Prince or Princess of royal blood and a common resident of the Land of OOO are in a relationship for more than a month' like Finn and that Flame Bitch 'Then they must be verified by at least three people outside the relationship who are unrelated to either the Boyfriend or Girlfriend to say the relationship is true. This is null and void if the girlfriend is pregnant with the boyfriends child' which is impossible at their age 'If they one of the testimonials who are to verify the relationship disagrees to their union then they must break the relationship and find a new partner within a year or persecution is the punishment if both have not found another partner. If one has moved on and the other hasn't then they are exiled from the land of OOO.' I think I have my plan B!" PB reads and seems giddy Marceline gasps and PB turns around and hears a gush of wind and sees the curtains of her balcony door fluttering in the wind. Little did she know her plan was ruined.

Marceline told Finn and FP at FP's House along with Jake, Lady, Peppermint Butler and Tree Trunks. "So here's the plan, Lady, Peppermint Butler, Tree Trunks and I will testify to the relationship of Finn and FP, since the Flame King and Jake can't testify since they are related to the couple, we got that." Marceline ordered "Got it" they all said in unison. Everyone left except for Finn, FP and Jake. "Hey Jake, can talk to you for a sec?" Finn asked sounding quite concerned "Sure buddy" Jake replied and they walked away from FP and began talking "So Jake, I really wanna ask you something important. What's Tier 15?" The question shocked Jake "**I Told you to stay away from that**" Jake replied "Jake man please... Homies help Homies" Finn sounded sincere "Ok, I guess you're old enough to know since you're on Tier 11 already and Tier 15 is inevitable" Jake reluctantly gave in and whispered to Finn about the Birds and the Bees. When he finished Finn looked strangely at Jake and then shook it off "Thanks Man, I'm thankful that you told me. If it's ok with you I'm gonna stay with FP tonight for protection just in case that Bubblegum Bitch tries to do something to fuck up my relationship" Finn replied "Ok man and lay off the cursing bro, you might go insane with rage." Jake said and with that Jake left

Finn told FP he could stay so Flambo put Flame Shield on Finn till morning. They were sitting on FPs bed when the couple own Plan B went into plan "So FP, I've got a question for you. Do you know what Tier 15 is?" Finn asked shyly. FP Just blushed and nodded. Finn the bent over and whispered their Plan B "The other condition is if your pregnant with my baby. So if that fails, maybe we should, y'know." Finn explained and FP sat their a couple seconds and then nodded and locked the door and both got undressed. FP and Finn began Making-out on the bed naked and Finn began to lick her neck and FP let a moan out. Finn then slid his member into FP and she moan his name. Finn began to get in a rhythm and both climaxed at the same time. They then lay in each others arms not knowing that Plan B was successful or not.

Finn and FP went to the Hospital 3 days before the trial. FP went into the doctors office and got the test done. After a few minutes she came out "The results will be done in 3 Days" FP told Finn sadly "But that's when the trial is" Finn exclaimed "Well we just have to hope Finn" FP said trying to calm him. He nodded and they walked back to FP's place. At FP's place they talked and now would think about moving in together.

The Next Day

Finn told Jake about what he was going to do and move in with FP. He fully supported him "So man, you're on Tier 12 already? That's good for someone of your age" Jake said though he was naive to what Finn did a couple days ago "Yeah so I will have a shed near FP's house where all my stuff will be but I will sleep in FP's bed is that ok with you?" Finn replied and Jake was both shocked and proud "Wow man Tier 12 **AND **Tier 13, luckily I told about Tier 15 just be careful because you don't want her to get pregnant" Jake told him, which is exactly the opposite of what Finn wanted.

He finished packing his stuff and Finn moved his stuff to the shed near FP's House with the help of Jake and then Jake went home.

The Day of The Trial

Finn was in his best attire as well as FP and the people who will testify for them and even Bubblegum was dressed up. The trial began in the Morning. "All who will testify for the union of Flame Princess and Finn the Human, please stand" the judge said. Marceline, Peppermint Butler, Lady Rainicorn and Tree Trunks stood up and to everyone's surprise so did PB. Finn realised her plan was to disagree with their union so Finn would fall for PB. "For those who accept to tell the truth and nothing but the truth otherwise they risk persecution, say 'In the name of Glob, I agree to these conditions' now" all the people who were to testify said so in unison.

Marceline, Lady, Tree Trunks and Peppermint Butler agreed to their union. Just as PB was about the disagree the court doors flew open, gasps filled the court and everyone faced the doors.

**Longest Chapter with a Cliff hanger. It took me a while but I loved every minute of it. So Finn how did I do this time?  
Finn: You did totally algebraic, you better update daily can't leave the good people who read your story hanging, or I'll slay you like the Lich!  
Skidous: Ok man geez, I'm not the bad guy here. So anyway leave your Suggestions and reviews and I'll update this story Tomorrow. I'd like to thank a guest who gave me the idea of Court and Pregers FP and just you wait for the next chapter**

So remember that one does not just leave the Night-O-Sphere without talking to Hunson Abadeer

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Court Room Drama

**AN I don't own AT but like I said each time I update Finn tells Pen and I get closer. Hey Finn, how close am I to owning AT**

**Finn: Pretty Mathing close. If you finish this story and make another or a sequel then you get 10% closer to owning AT  
Skidous: Thanks Finn. Anyway thanks for all the support and I am updating daily so far so if I can update daily by Wednesday then It'll be 7 updates in a row. But I want you to tell me in a PM whether you want one long chapter like the one yesterday daily or two short chapters daily. Lemme know but anyway without further rambling I bring you:  
Chapter 4: Court Room Drama**

Chapter 4: Court Room Drama

Everyone turned to the no open court room doors and to everyone's surprise is Doctor Princess and she runs right up to the judge and whispers in his ear and walks away and sits in a seat. "The trial has now ended, Flame Princess and Finn the Human may stay a couple." Everyone stood up and clapped, everyone with the exception of PB. "The reason for this will be explained in private with the couple". Everyone left the court except FP and Finn. "Listen, the reason you are allowed to continue dating is because the law in now Null and Void" The Judge informed FP and Finn "What do you mean?" Finn asked "Well, before I say why I just want to say congratulations. Finn, FP is Pregnant... and according to Doctor Princess it is your child. Good luck to you both" the judge concluded and left the room. Finn and FP just stood there looking at each other "Are you ok with that FP?" Finn asked. Lava Tears then formed in FPs eyes "Oh are you sad FP?" Finn now concerned with FP and out of nowhere she kissed Finn passionately and Finn kissed back "Finn, I'm overwhelmed with joy. We're going to have a baby! Our baby." FP said her head buried in the crook of Finn's neck the FP pushed away realising Finn didn't have Flame Shield on and had burns on his best clothes. "Oh no Finn, your clothes." FP apologised "No, they're just clothes, I'm happy to be with you because I really like, no, I **love** you Flame Princess, and even if they didn't let us be together I would go to the ends of OOO just to be with you." Finn said and took her hand and led her outside. Everyone was waiting for them "Well, why can you stay together" They asked all together "Well the judge said he didn't need to hear any more testimonials" Finn lied because FP and Finn decided to tell Jake and Flame King first together then all their friends one at a time until they all knew because that was what they felt comfortable with. "Well good for you" Jake said and they all went home. Little did they know PB was spying on them yet again and knew the real reason. "_Maybe I could use this for a Plan C_" PB thought still wanting Finn all to herself.

The Next Day in The Fire Kingdom

Jake was there in Flame Shield as well as Finn and FP "Well we have something to tell you both" Finn told FP then stepped forward "Now Dad and Jake you promise not to get upset and try to separate or kill us. Especially you Dad" FP said in her most sincere voice. "Ok, we promise" The two men said in unison FP stepped back to Finn and held his hand "Well here it goes, Dad, Jake. I'm Pregnant." FP announced bringing a shocked face to Jake and the Flame King "Well I was not expecting that." Jake said "Me neither" The Flame King responded "Jake and Flame King, I am in love with FP and I want to be with her and raise my child with her. Are you both ok with that?" Finn asked being the most serious he has ever been in his life. Jake and The Flame King exchanged some looks and finally decided "Ok buddy, you seem to be totes crazy about FP." Jake said and Flame King just nodded. FP and Finn hugged them both as they left Flame King grabbed Finn's arm "We need to talk, alone." The Flame King said and walked back into the throne room. "I understand that you love my daughter and I respect that but if you're going to raise the heir to the Fire Kingdom, I want you to totally commit to her. So I want you to have this." The Flame King explained and handed Finn an Obsidian box. Finn opened the box and found an obsidian ring that glowed like gold when worn by a fire elemental with a ruby that shone like the sun. "If you want to be with my daughter, I want you to marry her. This ring was my Wife's until she died. This ring is an heirloom in my family so I want you to use this ring to propose to her." The Flame King Sincerely said Finn just stood there looking at the box. Finn clenched the box tightly "Sir, it would be an honour to marry your daughter, Thanks You" Finn replied reached out and firmly shook The Flame Kings hand and walked out with the box in his pocket "What did my dad want?" FP asked "Oh nothing" Finn lied, he wanted to propose to her when she was ready.

Finn and FP went all over OOO telling everyone they knew about their baby until practically all of OOO knew. Finn and FP went through rough patches due to the pregnancy of FP. One day Finn mad a romantic meal of Spaghetti and bread sticks for Him and Magma with Coal and branches for FP. Finn was dressed in his fix best attire and FP was in her best attire. They talked and reminisced about the good times. After dinner, Finn decided to propose. "FP, I need to ask you something very important" Finn said FP just nodded "FP, you know I love you, and I w-w-w-want to spend my life with you" Finn stutters and gets on one knee, lave tears in FP's eyes and her hands over her mouth. "Flame Princess...Will you marry me?" Finn opening the obsidian box showing the ring and FP had tears down her face "Finn, **yes, of course I will!**" And FP hugged Finn, who had Flame Shield on, and kissed him and put the black ring on and it shone like gold "Oh my glob Finn, where did you get this ring?" FP asked curiously "Your Dad gave it to me after we told him about our child, he pulled me back and told me that I could marry you and he gave me this ring...it's a family heirloom that belonged to your mother." Finn replied and she just admired this ring.

3 Days Later (FP is 2 months Pregnant Now)

Finn and FP got all of their friends together. Jake, The Flame King, Lady, Marceline, LSP and all the people who testified for the couple as well as PB who had gotten over Finn, thanks to a certain 'queen' **(If you want me to write a Fanfiction on how this happend, let me know)**. They all sat in the tree fort with anticipation as Finn and FP stood at the front of the Lounge Room. FP had her hands behind her back. "Well, we brought you all here for a special announcement." Finn began and the room fell silent "1..2..3" Finn whispered in FPs ear "We're getting married" they said in unison and FP showed the ring and the room filled with claps, 'Wows' and 'Yays' and the Flame King smiled and nodded at Finn and he nodded back. Everyone left and went back to their homes. Just as Finn and FP left the Tree Fort a portal opened just outside the door and someone stepped through the portal that surprises them.

**Cliff Hanger Due. Like I said leave suggestions. Also a little more information on how the 2 short chapters work. Each chapter will be between 500 - 1000 words or more but not over 2000 unless I feel like it. I don't know how long I'll make this story but let me know. And I'm planning on making this story at least 15 maybe even 20+ chapters so plenty more, and If I don't I'-  
Finn: I'll throw him into the Fire Kingdom without Flame Shield on!  
Skidous: Ok geez I was going to say I'll try to make it at least 20 and I'd love to hear suggestions from you guys  
Finn: Oh my bad, Maybe I should talk to Flame Princess about keeping my emotions in check  
Skidous: Yeah, oh and tell J-  
Finn: HEY! Don't give away her real name yet, sheesh I should kick you in the but like the Ice King in that Poo Brain Horse suit  
Skidous: Ok, Tell Flame Princess and Jake I said Hi  
Finn: Sure, Bye, and remember... I watch you in your sleep  
Skidous: I thought you watched Jake?  
Finn: I do, I watch you through a hidden camera.  
Skidous: Oh Kay, so that was creepy anyway please leave your suggestions, reviews, PM me with suggestion and I am looking for names for the baby and I haven't decided on a boy, girl, Twin boys, twin girls, Twin Boy and Girl so on and so forth so please I live and breath for feed back. And remember that I stop the ADVENTURE I'm on and give up my TIME to write these (see what I did there) So yeah.**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: When Realities Meet

**AN I don't own AT but Finn and I are still working on that.  
Finn: You know it. I'm all about helping J-  
Skidous: HEY! Don't say my name!  
Finn: Okay. I'm all about helping Skidous ;)  
Skidous: Sweet, Thanks for that. Anyway I appreciate the reviews I get from people who aren't on Fanfiction So to all the 'guest' who review, keep 'em coming. Without further rambling and dawdling I bring you**

**Chapter 5: When Realities Meet**

Chapter 5: When Realities Meet

Out of the Portal came Fionna and Cake coming face to face with Finn. "Finn! It's so good to see you!" Fionna screeched and giving Finn a big hug. "Hey Fi, I thought you were back in AAA. How did the portal open up again?" Finn asked as Fionna let go **(If you want a Fanfiction on ****this**** story, Let me know) **"I opened it myself. I wanted to see you Finn." Fionna blushed "Why'd you do that Fi?" Finn questioned "Well, I did it because, I l-l-like you a lot Finn" Fionna blush now as red as FP's hair. She went to hug him again but Finn pushed her away. "I'm sorry Fionna, but I love FP. Oh which reminds me. FP, this is Fionna from AAA, a reality like OOO but with people with the opposite gender, Like me and Fionna. Fionna this is FP, a fire elemental, my fiancée and soon to be mother of my child or children" Finn introduced the two. Fionna and FP shook hands "Well it's nice to meet you FP, may I call you that." Fionna said "Sure, any friend of Finn's is a friend of mine, but try anything funny and, well." FP replied as Fionnas hand began to burn and Fionna pulled away rubbing her hand gingerly. "Don't worry baby, I love you and only you." Finn informed to calm FP down "And this is Cake, Jake's gender swap." And FP and Cake just waved avoiding the burns. "So Fi, I'm sorry we can't be together, but we can still be friends, right?" Finn asked extending his arm to shake her hand. She extended her hand and shook it "Friends" Fionna replied and went back to AAA.

2 weeks later

Finn and FP were organising the wedding. Finn was decorating and FP was picking out a dress. The wedding was in a week and they had organised everything but the Grooms men, Brides Maids, Best man and Maid of Honour. "Ok so I was thinking that Jake would be My best man. Peppermint Butler, Manish Man the Minotaur as grooms men as well as Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball from AAA. That Ok?" Finn asked "Yeah that's fine. So I think that PB could be my Maid of Honour and Marceline, Tree Trunks, Doctor Princes as Brides Maids and Fionna and Cake from AAA ok with you?" FP asked "Ok so we'll get them all together to let them know now." Finn said "Ok that's fine I'll get Flambo to send the message out." FP said and sent Flambo to collect them and within a few minutes they were all near FP's house. "Ok so my Best Man is Jake, and the rest of you guys are my grooms men ok?" Finn asked "Ok" The rest of the men said as Jake went up and hugged Finn "Thanks buddy, I won't let you down." Jake screamed "Ok girls, PB will be my Maid of Honour and you know you're my brides maids" FP informed receiving a hug from PB and everyone left and Finn and FP went on with the wedding preparation.

Wedding Day (FP is 3 Months Pregnant)

Finn was standing in the change room in a Suit his dad gave him. The place was in the Candy Kingdom Church of Glob and almost everyone in OOO and AAA came to the wedding. "Jake, I'm nervous man." Finn told Jake "It'll be fine" Jake said "No I'm cool with the marrying thing, I'm nervous about what FP looks like, I'm just ecstatic bro!" Finn said. Finn then went out and stood at the alter next to Manfred the Piñata hanging from the roof lowered to be close to the alter. He stood there looking at the door. The Band started to play and the Procession began. All grooms men, brides maids, Maid of Honour and Best man went in and then FP came in wearing a white fire proof silk dress walked in by her father. She reach the alter "_Wow, amazing!_" They thought "We gathered here today to see the union of Finn the Human and Flame Princess" Manfred began. After all that was said Manfred asked to final questions "Finn the Human, Son of Joshua and Margaret, Brother to Jake and Jermaine. Do you take Flame Princess to be your wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Finn look straight at FP "I do" Manfred looked at FP "Flame Princess, Daughter of The Flame King, Heir to the Fire Kingdom. Do you take Finn the Human to be your husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" FP looked at Finn "I do" Manfred then looked at them both "Then in the eyes of Glob and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." Manfred finished and looked at Finn "You may kiss the bride" Manfred said Finn then stepped towards FP lifted the vale and kissed FP passionately as the church was filled with applause.

After the Wedding Reception

Instead of a Honeymoon. Finn and FP just stayed at home hugging and then Finn felt something hit his stomach "Ooof. FP did you hit me in the gut?" Finn asked "No my hands are around your neck Finn." FP said "Then what was that then?" Finn said "Oh, you silly baby, it was the baby?" FP giggled Finn then laughed a bit "Aw, that's adorable." Finn said and put his hand on FP's stomach and felt a combo of kicks "Looks like our baby is an out right adventurer!" Finn exclaimed. FP just giggled and they fell asleep in each others arms.

6 months later (FP is 9 Months Pregnant)

Finn and FP decided to spend the last couple weeks in the Tree Fort with Jake to be ready when the baby was coming. "Hey Finn, honey can you help me with dinner." FP asked Finn while he watched Jake play BMO to beat Sleepy Sam in Guardians of Sunshine since he was so close before he was interrupted. Finn got up and helped chop up ingredients for his and FP's dinner. "**OOW!**" FP screamed "FP what's wrong?" Finn now holding FP up "Finn, the baby's coming" FP said. Finn then picked up Jake "**JAKE! THE BABY'S COMING!**" Finn yelled "Ok man calm down. Let's go to the Candy Kingdom Hospital to the special room set up just for FP" Jake said and grabbed them took the outside put them on his back and stretched to the Candy Kingdom.

**Sorry Guys cliff hanger. But anyway let me know with baby combo and names. And I have got a name for FP but wont be released until chapter 8.  
Finn: Also to leave your suggestions, reviews and PMs for my buddy Skidous here. Oh and Skidous  
Skidous: Yeah Finn  
Finn: FP and Jake says hi. And the k-  
Skidous: FINN STOP WITH ALMOST RELEASING SPOILERS. I've got a Demon Blood Sword too and I'm not afraid to use it  
Finn: Fine. *sigh*  
Skidous: Sorry man. I'm just tired. Writing these takes a lot out of me but they are fun to write. So i hope you appreciate it.**

**Until Next Time. Skidous Out PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Heir of the Fire Kingdom

**AN I don't own Adventure Time but I do own a laptop to make Fanfictions. Finn and I are working on me owning Adventure Time.**  
**Finn: you bet**  
**Skidous: Ok. Here's todays chapter**  
**Chapter 6: Heir of the Fire Kingdom**

Chapter 6: Heir of the Fire Kingdom

At Candy Kingdom Medical

FP was taken into a room set a side for FP with Finn. Doctor Princess came in with a Flame Shield on. Finn had Flame Shield on too and the room was completely Fire Proof while she gave birth so Candy Kingdom didn't melt "**AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**" FP yelled "Ok Flame Princess, Your contractions are 9 centimetres (Little over 3") Just a few more minutes then you can push." Doctor Princess said "It's ok FP, you'll be fine." Finn tried to calm her, holding her hand "**AAAAAHHHH!**" FP screamed squeezing Finns hand almost breaking it, a tear managed to escape his eye and trickle down his cheek. Doctor Princess came back and checked the contraction "Ok 10 centimetres (Little under 4"), now I need you to push." Doctor Princess informed and FP pushed. After an hour (or a day for FP) a baby boy came out. "Finally" FP said "Um not yet." Doctor Princess said "What?" FP and Finn said in Unison "Looks like you have twins, now you need to push again." Doctor Princess informed. After another hour, out came a baby girl. "You're done, you did great. A healthy baby boy and girl. I'll leave you to alone. Here you go guys." Doctor Princess said giving the babies to Finn and FP. "Wow, she's beautiful FP" Finn admiring their baby girl. She had human skin and little bits of blonde hair, like Finn, with rubies on her forehead and hands, like FP. "I know, So is he" FP said holding the baby boy. The boy looked exactly like Finn but with orange skin and little fires on his head like a little camp fire. "So, what are we going to call them." Finn asked "How 'bout you name the boy, and I'll name the girl." FP said

"Ok, how about Joseph. After my Dad Joshua." Finn asked "Perfect, How about Jasmine for the Girl. After my Mum **(or Mom if you spell it like that)**." FP asked "Perfect. Joseph and Jasmine." Finn just smiled and kissed FP on the lips then kissed his Son and Daughter.

2 days Later

FP got out of Hospital and Finn and FP decided to go to the tree fort and spend a little time at the Tree Fort. When they got in all their friends were there. Fionna got over Finn for Flame Prince and they had gender swaps of Joseph and Jasmine named Jack and Joyce. Jack looks like a not so chubby baby Finn with orange skin and little bits of blonde hair. Joyce looked like FP but with normal skin and rubies on her forehead and hands with little red hairs. **(Again, another Fanfiction idea, PM me if you want that) **They had a surprise for them and they greeted them. "Welcome Home!" everyone said. "Hey guys this is Joseph and Jasmine" Finn said as he and FP lifted up their children. "Awwww" everyone said. Then everyone left. "Jake, isn't Lady have your puppies soon?" Finn asked. "Yeah, she is, she's about 4 months away" Jake said "Well FP and I were thinking, if it's ok with you. Could we move in with you to take care of the kids?" Finn asked "You bet buddy. I missed you." Jake said hugging them both.

Finn and FP watched as their kids grew up and learned about them. Joseph and Jasmine were fire proof and could make fire and their element matrixes were stable. Joseph was a Fire Elemental and Jasmine was the one of the 4 humans (Finn, Fionna, Jack (even though he had orange skin) and herself). Joseph seemed to like to punch and kick and Jasmine took a liking to coal (a lot). Finn and FP hung out with FP like when they weren't married while Jake babysat to gain baby experience.

4 months later

FP and Finn as well as all their other friends were getting Lady Rainicorns house ready for when Jake and Lady came back from the Hospital. Jake and Lady had been in the hospital for 2 days and were coming back to see a surprise waiting for them. As Jake and Lady entered the house they just smiled "Surprise" Everyone said "안녕 얘들 아. 와 주셔서 감사합니다, 이건 우리 아이들이 있습니다. 리암, 케이트, 킴과 존 (Hey guys. Thanks for coming, these are our children. Liam, Kate, Kim and John)" Lady said introducing the their quadruplets. Liam looks like Jake and has his powers, Kate looks like Lady and has her powers. Kim looked like Jake but with rainbow fur and had his powers. John has Lady's Horn looks like Jake and has both Lady's and Jakes powers. And the room was filled with aws like when Finn and FP brought home their children. Jake built a house extension from the boat with a telescope to make rooms for Lady and Jake as well as rooms for their kids. FP and Finn got Finn's room.

5 Months Later

Finn and FP watched as their kids grew up. Joseph learned how to walk and run at a young age and was now obsessed with stunts and Adventure, much like Finn, and didn't use fire balls instead learned how to engulf weapons instead and only used fire when disarmed. Jasmine was getting good with summoning fire, taught by her mother. "So Jasmine, try making a fire dog." FP said "Fire!" Jasmine said "**Finn! Come here quick!**" Finn and Joseph ran outside "What's wrong FP?" Finn asked "Finn, Jasmine said her first word." FP said. Finn then pulled out the camera "Fire!" Jasmine said on tape "That's too cute." Finn said. Finn then gave Joseph his Gold Sword, which he put in the dungeon like his dad. With Jakes help of course. Finn was recording Joseph fighting on a dummy and then admired the sword "Sword!" Joseph said "**Honey, Come here please!**" Finn said and FP ran over with Jasmine. "What is it Finn?" FP asked "Go ahead Joseph." Finn said "Sword!" Joseph said "His first word!" FP said as they enjoyed watching them grow up "Soon they'll grow up to be just like you" FP said to Finn "Also just like you honey." Finn said kissing her lightly and put their kids to bed.

**Thanks for Reading. Leave suggestions and I'll let Finn end this one.  
Finn: Thanks Skidous. He did the best he could and used a lot of energy to write this algebraic story. Oh and Skidous. Pen told to tell you that you're doing a great job  
Skidous: Thanks  
Finn: Until Next Time, Skidous and I Out PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7: First Adventures and Loves

**AN I don't own AT ****_Yet _****and to a certain guest who was getting upset and telling me off for bad story telling and bad grammar. I fixed the grammar and I will try to better my story telling, also if you have problems, give me constructive criticism and suggestions to better my Fanfictions instead of trying to make me feel bad.  
Finn: or I'll get FP and burn you to a crisp!  
Skidous: Thanks Finn. I hope you like it and I do appreciate any suggestions and review. Good or Bad. Without any further updates here is**

**Chapter 7: First Adventures and Loves**

Chapter 7: First Adventures and Loves

In the last few weeks the Ice King found out that his Betty was actually the Ice Queen and they fell in love with each other. The Ice King gave up kidnapping Princesses and the Ice Queen gave up kidnapping Princes and they settled down and had a girl named Bethany (liked to be called Beth) who looked like a little Ice Queen. The two became friends with the other parents and the kids grew a liking to Beth

12 Years Later (All Kids are now 12 and Finn and FP are 26 and Fionna and Flame Prince are 28)

At the Tree Fort

Finn, FP, Lady, Jake, Fionna, Flame Prince and the Ice King and Queen decided that they should have their kids birthdays together since they were so close to each other. The 9 Kids sat there while the parents got ready for the big surprise. They had been planing an Adventure that would bring the kids closer (and some closer). The kids were playing around in the plains when they asked them to come over. "Ok guys. The today is your birthdays and we all decided for you to go on your first adventure." Finn explained and held out a yellow translucent orb "You see that book there, that's The Enchiridion. Jake and I got this when I was 12 and it's the hero's Guide book." Finn continued "Whoa!" The kids said, their eyes glued to the orb. "Yeah guys. We put it in the same place we found it. Mount Cragdor and that place will test your hero spirit and righteousness." Jake explained.

"So you need to go there" FP said "And face Mount Cragdor" Flame Prince said "And Retrieve the Book" Ice King said "To test your Hearts and Spirits" Ice Queen Said "To prove to us" Fionna said "당신은 영웅이라는 거죠. 오른쪽 아래의 핵심합니다 (That you are heroes. Right down to the core)" Lady Finished "Ok." The group responded in unison Finn the pointed to Mount Cragdor "Now. What Time is it?" Finn asked "**ADVENTURE TIME!**" they responded and ran off to their First Adventure. The Parents got Lady and Jake to the top where they will be waiting.

Mount Cragdor

The 9 Kids made it to the door of Mount Cragdor. Key-per was there giving his long speech "_He would look cute stuffed in that lock_" Joseph thought much like his dad. Joseph picked up Key-per and shoved him into the lock, turned him pulled him out and the door opened. "Oh, Good job you unlocked the riddle of the door. Please tell me how you figured it out." Key-per asked "I just thought you'd look cute stuffed in that lock." Joseph said. "Oh, Well that's how most people get it." Key-per said and the 9 kids walked in "That was awesome Joseph!" Beth said hugging him making Joseph blushed. Joseph had a huge crush on Beth and Beth had a crush on Joseph and they were too shy to admit it to each other. They kept moving and then Liam spoke out "Ok so they book is *sniff* *sniff* at the top of the mountain."

"What? you can't smell the book from here?" the 8 others exclaimed. "Yeah I can. It's on the top of the mountain *deep sniff* in a room. Bet you wish you guys had one of these." Liam said tapping his nose lightly "We do Liam, we don't boast though" Kate, Kim and John said "You're just like dad" John said and lightly punched Liam's shoulder. Then from the woods they heard screams "Let's Go!" Jasmine and Jack said blushing (They're in the same situation as Joseph and Beth) but they shook it off and ran to the source of the screams.

When they reached the cries of help they see three gnomes in molten lava. "Here we got 'cha" Jasmine and Joseph said and picked them up. "Thanks guys. Now we're going to destroy this old lady!" The lead gnome said and they blew up an old lady. They kept destroying things and Joseph couldn't take it and ran off. "Joseph!"Beth said "I'll get him. You guys deal with the gnomes. Beth ran to help Joseph. "Hey Joseph. What's wrong?"Beth asked "I'm supposed to by Righteous like my Dad. But those gnomes destroyed hopeless old ladies. I'm not righteous, I'm wrong-teous." Joseph said tears welling up in his eyes "Joseph. They're Gnomes. Those old ladies were just illusions. This place is meant to test your heroic spirit. You're the most heroic boy I've ever met." Beth said now blushing. Joseph looked back at Beth blushing "You really mean that?" Joseph said wiping the tears in his eyes "Yeah, I do, and I know this might sound weird but I kinda have a crush on you." Beth said blushing and rubbing her neck. Joseph just looked at Beth. "Now you hate me don't you. I'm just going to go." Beth said. As she was walking away Joseph grabbed her hand "Wait, I kinda have a crush on** you**." Joseph said still holding onto her hand, Joseph then let go "Oh, did I burn you? My mum did that when she was with my dad." Joseph said "No, I'm not. My mum and dad are the Ice Monarchs" Beth said giggling just looking into Joseph's ember eyes while Joseph looked into Beth's sapphire eyes. Beth snapped out of the trance "We should get back to the others." Beth said. "Uh, Yeah. OK" Joseph said and walked back with Beth not noticing they were holding hands. They looked down at their hands looked back at each other and smiled as they let go and ran to the others.

Meanwhile back with the Gnomes

"You made Jasmine's brother cry. He saved you! **You should thank us! SAY THANK YOU!**" Jack said and Jasmine just blushed at how he was being so kind to him...and to her. "**ZAP!**" The gnomes said casting magic at Jack and he just closed his eyes and waited for it to hit him. Just as he was about to get hit a wall of fire stopped it. Jack opened his eyes to see Jasmine protecting him. "**GET BACK IN THERE!**" Kim said putting the gnomes back in the lava and walked away. Jasmine put stopped the wall and walked over to Jack. "Hey guys. We should give them some privacy" Kate whispers to her siblings and walked off to the side a bit and hid behind a rock listening to their conversation. "You just stuck up for my brother. Why did you do that?" Jasmine asked "Well, they made him cry and that looked liked it bothered you and no one should make you feel like that." Jack said rubbing her arm making them both blush looking away from each other. "Hey can I ask" Jack and Jasmine said at the same time "How about we say it at the same time?" Jack said "Ok" Jasmine said. "1...2...3... I have a crush on you" They said at the same time and just looked at each other in astonishment "You really like me that way?" Jasmine asked "Yeah." Jack said. They leaned in and kissed each other. While kissing Joseph and Beth were running and they stopped and hid behind a rock. "He-he. Looks like my sis got to be with her crush." Joseph chuckled and looked at Beth and they stared at each other. Then they started leaning in and began kissing each other behind the rock. They stopped kissing "Wow. That was nice." Joseph said "Ditto" Beth said. They looked at Jasmine and Jack and they came out of the kiss "Wow. That was nice." Jack said "Ditto" Jasmine said "HuhDéjà vu." They said in unison and giggled and kissed a little before walking out. "Hey guys. I'm back." Joseph said. "Oh, Hey bro. How you feeling." Jasmine said "Good, sis. Beth made me feel better." Joseph said "_A whole __**lot**__better_" Joseph thought. "Well that's good. Can I talk to you quickly?" Jasmine said "Sure" Joseph said and walked with Jasmine. Joseph looked back as Beth gave him a flirty wave and he winked back at her and she giggled.

"Joseph, I need to tell you something. Jack and I kissed. Please don't tell Mum and Dad!" Jasmine said. "Oh, I know. I think we ALL know. I saw our cousins behind a rock like Beth and I were." Joseph said "**WHAT!**" Jasmine screamed "Shhh. They'll hear you. And I won't tell. But I wouldn't trust our cousins. But promise me one thing." Joseph said. "Ok, what is it?" Jasmine said "Well you'll be the only one to know. Me and Beth kissed behind that rock we were hiding behind. We kissed after watching you kiss." Joseph said "**WHAT! THAT"S EVEN BIGGER!**" Jasmine Screamed "Shut Up!" Joseph said "Deal." Joseph said extending his arm. Jasmine shook his hand "Deal" Jasmine said and walked back. "Ok guys. Now that that's down. **LET'S GET THE ENCHIRIDION!**" Joseph said "**YEAH!**" Everyone said and Jasmine said something "Ok, right here and now we make a pact. What happens or happened at Mount Cragdor, stays at Mount Cragdor. Deal" she put her and out and everyone put their hands in the middle "Deal" they said in unison as they ran to the home of The Enchiridion. As they ran Jasmine was holding Jack's hand and Beth was holding Joseph's hand.

**Feels good to be in the groove with these Fanfictions. I'm getting used to writing these and they seem to come a lot easier. Next chapter, the name of FP is revealed.  
Finn: Yeah, My wonderful, beautiful wife J-  
Skidous: DUDE! WHAT I TELL YOU LAST TIME!  
Finn: Sorry. Ok well I'm going back to Mount Cragdor  
Skidous: Ok see ya soon. Anyway like always leave your suggestions, PM Me and leave reviews. And remember Cyclops Tears heal All**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Perils of Cragdor

**AN I Don't own Adventure Time but Pen is still deciding on that so yeah.  
Finn: And I hope you guys are ready for a tops blooby chapter of 'Finns Red Flower' and you find out FP's name is J-  
Skidous: FINN! HEYAH!  
Skidous gives Finn a nasty right hook and breaks Finn's nose and it starts to bleed but Finn poured Cyclops Tears on it  
Finn: Ow man! Why'd ya punch me.  
Skidous: NO MORE SPOILERS!  
Finn: Alright  
Skidous: Ok. As Finn said you find out FP's real name and what happened to the 9 kids. There will be more adventures for these little guys and maybe for the last few chapters an adventure with their parents. Let me know and without further being a spaz I give you**

**Chapter 8: The Perils of Cragdor**

Chapter 8: The Perils of Cragdor

The group were running and they decided to take a break. "Whew. I'm tired" said the exhausted quadruplets and out of nowhere they were eaten by a giant. "**HEY!**" The remaining 5 said "Ha! I ate you friends." The giant said and the 4 Rainicorn/Dog/Raini-dogs **(Wait. What?) **came out of the giant's nose "Hey we found a way out." Liam said before they were all shoved back in. "Give me back my cousins!" Joseph said "No way." the giant said "**GIVE THEM BACK OR WE'LL. **Uh. **KICK YOUR FOOT!**" The kids said running over and kicking their foot. "Hey guys we found another way out!" John said but were shoved back in. "Hey guys let's climb up to his pocket and take the money so he'll give us back Liam, Kim, Kate and John." Jasmine whispered. "Got it" they responded in a whisper and they began to climb up the giants leg. "***BELCH*** looks like you're friends fell into my stomach and- **Hey where'd you go!**" The giant said. "Hey we got your money." they said and flew them like kites. "Now give me back my cousins you butt!" Joseph said "But I ate them. They're dead. Now give me back my money!" The giant said. Tears welling up in Joseph's eyes "Fine then. **HERE'S YOUR MONEEEEEY!**" Joseph said kicking him in the gut and vomited out their cousins "Hey guys!" the 5 said and picked them up "Stomachs are weird." The quadruplets said and dropped them at the top. "You flew us to the top!" Beth said to Joseph "Good idea Jasmine" Jack said "Thanks" Jasmine said blushing "You guys are mean." The giant said in the distance. Joseph felt really bad for the giant "Hey guys give me the money." he said and they gave him the money. He folded the money into one big plane and threw it and it went to the giant. He laughed with joy. "Joseph. That there was so righteous." Beth said and Joseph just blushed. "Hey Beth I need to show you something. Jasmine keep everyone else here please." Joseph said and took Beth around a corner and kissed Beth and went back to the others. "Ok Liam sniff out that book" Joseph said picking him up and walked through the top of Mount Cragdor until they came to a room with an eerie man in a tattered grey robe with a crimson eyes and sharp canine like teeth in his smile "You kids seem to be full of...righteousness." the man said creepily "Thank you" they all said while Joseph put Liam down. "Now look into my eyes and go into my dreamland. Where you'll discover something you never knew about yourselves." The man said and they were all transported into a place with fog. "Welcome to my dreamland. One member of your group must face my trials and represent you all." The man said again in that voice again. "I nominate Joseph here. He is the most righteous boy here." Beth said Joseph blushing really wanting to kiss Beth again. "Joseph step forward." Joseph stepped forward and all he could see was his eyes and smile in this dreamland "Will you kill this beast Joseph?" The man said "Uh...Is it evil?" Joseph asked "Yes." The man said "Then of course. I'm all about killing evil stuff." Joseph said and killed the beast. "Very Good. Now *poof* Slay this Ant!" the eerie man said "Is it evil?" Joseph asked "Uh...no but it's not good either. It's neutral." The man said and Joseph poked the ant "So will you slay it?" the man asked.

Joseph raised his fist but slammed it not on the ant but on the floor. "**NO!**" Joseph said "You **must! Slay the unaligned ant!**" the man screamed. "**NEVER!**" Joseph said and punched the face and the man turned into red dust and drifted away. "That was AWESOME Joseph!" Beth said hugging Joseph from behind and all he could do is blush. "Well done. You guys passed!" The parents said as they appeared at the door and they all ran and hugged their parents and they walked outside and their was a birthday lunch and a banner that said 'Happy Birthday to the New Generation of Heroes of OOO' and they ran and sat down. "Joseph since you completed the trial you get to be the keeper of The Enchiridion but it belongs to all of you. Here." Finn said giving the book to Joseph. "Cool" Joseph said and opened a random page 'The Real Names of Princesses in OOO' "huh?" Joseph read until he came to an F. He re-read the F and it said 'Flame Princess' "Hey mum I found a page with your name in it." Joseph said and FP ran over. "Oh there it is." FP said. Then she looked shocked at the tittle and looked at the column next to it. "What is it Honey?" Finn said "Oh, uh nothing Finny." FP said looking frazzled "What do you mean mum it says you name is J-" Joseph was about to say and his words were muffled by FP's hand. "FP, let Joseph finish." Finn said. FP sighed and let go. "It says that mum's real name is Jessica." Joseph said and everyone looked at the embarrassed FP "So... Jessica is it. Well I think that name is really pretty." Finn said walking over to FP and hugging her. "Well, sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just thought you wouldn't like it." Jessica said feeling guilty **(FP will now be Jessica or Jess and Flame Prince as FP)** "Well, FP- I mean Jess. Don't feel guilty or sad. It's fine if you didn't want to tell us. Now let's eat." Finn said as they sat down and ate their delicious lunch.

Joseph, Jasmine, Jack and Beth enjoyed their birthday **a lot** and Finn, Jess, Fionna, FP and the Ice King and Queen noticed that the 4 of them seeming a lot more 'chummy' than they were a couple hours ago. Finn and the Ice King took care of Joseph and Beth while Jess and Fionna took care of Jasmine and Jack. Finn took Joseph aside while the Ice King took Beth aside "So Joseph. How was your first adventure?" Finn asked "It was algebraic Dad!" Joseph said "Well that's good to hear. How was the others on the adventures y'know. Jasmine, Jack, Joyce, your cousins." Finn said "They did great. Except my cousins got eaten by a giant." Joseph said. "I flew on the giants money and kicked his gut to save them with the help of the others." Joseph said. "Y'know I did the same thing when your uncle Jack was eaten by that same giant." Finn said "Cool!" Joseph said in awe. "Well how was that girl, Beth." Finn said and Joseph blushed and Finn noticed even though his skin was orange, his blush was still noticeable "She was...uh...good." Joseph said rubbing his neck and looking at his shoes "Well by the redness on your cheeks it seems you really like her." Finn said cheekily "I do not!" Joseph said hiding the fact that they kissed. "It's ok if you do man. I love your mum heaps. So it's ok if you like her. Just let me know." Finn said rubbing his flaming hair getting burned. "Well I kinda have a tiny crush on her" Joseph said "Well buddy, let her know then and if she doesn't like you back then it's fine." Finn said "Thanks dad" Joseph said with a smile and went back to the table

Ice King and Beth

"So Beth, How was your adventure." The Ice King asked "It was good dad. I had heaps of fun." Beth replied "Really. Well that's good. So you seemed to have a lot of fun. Especially with Joseph. Huh, Huh." The Ice King said nudging "Yeah, we had a lot of fun." Beth said blushing. "You know I have 'Wizard Eyes' right Beth. So I saw everything." The Ice King said with a wink "So...you saw what Joseph and I did in the...Oh man, am I in trouble dad?" Beth asked feeling guilty "It's fine honey. Just don't let him hurt you or I'll freeze him" The Ice King joked and let Beth go back to the table sitting next to Joseph.

Fionna and Jack

"So Jack, How do you feel about Jasmine?" Fionna asked. "I like her a lot." Jack said calmly "I thought so. Just be nice to her ok" Fionna said "Ok bye mum!" Jack said already walking back to the table. They had a simple yet strong relationship

Jess and Jasmine

"Jasmine, you seemed to have fun on your adventure." Jess said "Yeah I did." Jasmine said. She seemed to drift her eyes over to Jack hand let out a sigh of admiration "So, you seem to have a crush on Jack. Do you?" Jess asked. Jasmine snapped out of her trance and looked at her mum with a blush "I do not." Jasmine said "Yes, you do." Jess said. After struggling for a couple of seconds Jasmine sighs in defeat "Alright. I do have a crush on Jack." Jasmine admitted and Jess looked at her daughter triumphantly "Well just make sure he's nice to you or I'll burn him to a crisp myself." Jess said and winked "I will. Bye mum!" Jasmine said running back to the table and sat next to Jack. The 4 Parents who talked to their kids came together and looked at them. " *Sigh* They grow up so fast" they say in unison.

Once the day was finished they parted ways. Jack waved bye to Jasmine who just giggled with a blush as he did so. Joseph waved by to Beth and she gave a flirty wave bye before she left. "Before we know it they'll be on tier two." Finn whispered to Jess. "I know. They better not get their hearts broken." Jess whispered back worryingly "They'll be fine Jess" Finn whispered back and Jess nudged his arm jokingly as he used her real name. They all went back to their their home with Jake and Lady and their Cousins. "Hey John" Liam whispered to him "What?" John whispered back "Y'know when we saw Jack and Jasmine kiss?" Liam asked in a whisper "Yeah, what about it?" John whispered back "We could use that as Blackmail. You in?" Liam whispered "Ok, but don't make them do anything bad." John whispered back as they walked back home.

**Thanks for Reading and I'm back in the zone. This is also exactly one week from when I could post Fanfictions  
Finn: Congratulations dude. Me and Jess are proud of you on these daily updates  
Pen: Yeah you're doing a great job Skidous  
Skidous: WOW. Thanks Finn and Pen. Pleasure to Meet you.  
Pen: And you too. But you're not getting the rights to Adventure Time. ****_Yet_****.  
Skidous: Ok. Welll anyway. Like always Review, Suggestions, PMs etcetera, etcetera and remember that Key-Per looks cute shoved in the lock at the Door to Mount Cragdor**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Adventures in Love

**AN I Don't Own AT. Finn and I are, as you all know, working on It. I was thinking of Making another OC into this story. Let me know  
Finn: Yeah. Leave reviews, suggestions and PM Skidous  
Skidous: You heard Finn. Anyway without further conversation that I don't give you a chance to speak. I give you**

**Chapter 9: Adventures in Love**

Chapter 9: Adventures in Love

Everything in OOO and AAA had been peaceful. No war, no evil break up plots. Just blissful peace. Jasmine and Joseph were just practising their moves for adventures when Jack and Beth came over. "Hey Joseph" Beth said running and giving Joseph a hug. "Hey Beth, how have you been?" Joseph asked "Good, but I've been kinda sad lately though" Beth replied looking sad "What's wrong. Is someone making you sad? **I'll Kill them!**" Joseph said determined to hurt anyone who tried to make Beth upset in anyway shape or form. All Beth could do was giggle "You silly Fire Elemental, I'm sad cause I missed **YOU!**" Beth said dragging him to a place behind the Tree fort. "Why'd you bring me back he-" Joseph said being interrupted by Beth's blue lips. He was caught of guard but fell into the kiss. Not knowing Finn was watching Him from the kitchen window. "Looks like Joseph and Beth have done this before." Finn whispered "_Maybe that's what happened during their first adventure_" Finn thought "That's why they seemed so chummy afterwards. It all makes sense now. The blushing, her hugging him and that flirty wave she gave him before we left. My boy already on Tier 2. Good for you" Finn whispered after finally piecing his findings together and went back to making the ever famous Everything Burrito.

Jasmine and Jack

"Hey Jasmine." Jack said "**JACK!**" Jasmine squealed and hugged him tightly causing him to blush a deep crimson. "**I've missed you SOO MUCH!**" Jasmine squealed "Good to see you too but you're choking me a little bit." Jack said barely being able to talk "Oh my glob, sorry" Jasmine said letting go and Jack gasped in air "I've just really missed you. Hey have you seen Joseph and Beth?" Jasmine continued. Jack pointed to a place near a tree and saw them kissing. "Oh, those guys are always making out aren't they?" Jasmine said "Yeah. They are so adorable together aren't they." Jack said "Yeah, Good to see my big bro, by an hour, out of his shell." Jasmine exclaimed and Jasmine looked side to side while Jack talks "Yeah, he is normally so timi-" Jack said but was interrupted by Jasmine's lips in the same way as Joseph. Not knowing that Jess was watching "I **KNEW** she kissed him already. The way she acted made it way to obvious" Jess whispered and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Finn. I have to tell you something." Jess said "Yes Jessica." Finn said "Our daughter is on Tier 2 with Jack." Jess said "Really, well this'll make things easier. Joseph's on Tier 2 with Beth." Finn informed Jess "Well, they were like us when we were young. Huh Finn." Jess said "They sure are." Finn informed and they went back to cooking.

The 4 kids got back together "So guys, I think we should be a group of Adventurers. Y'know like my dad was." Joseph said "That's a tops blooby idea Joseph." Beth said hugging him. "Yeah!" Jack and Jasmine said in Unison. "Ok so we will go on adventures together from now on until we die." Joseph said "Deal" They all said. "Joseph, Jasmine. Come inside before your Everything Burrito gets cold." Finn said "Coming!" Joseph and Jasmine said running, then gesturing the others to come. They entered the treasure room and ascended the ladder to the dining room "Hey Mum and Dad. Can Beth and Jack stay for Lunch?" Joseph said "Sure thing. There's enough burrito for everyone." Finn said as the entered the room "Joseph and Jasmine come here please. Jack and Beth, please sit down and enjoy." Jess said and the twins stepped aside and Finn followed close behind. "Now, we both know you like Beth and Jack and we know about you guys doing Tier 2." Jess said "**WHAT! WHO TOLD YOU!**" The twins said in unison "No one guys. We saw you from the kitchen windows." Finn said "Well, sorry. are you mad at us" The twins said again in unison "We're not mad. Just don't go to far at such a young age." Jess said and let them run and eat lunch with their boyfriend/girlfriend and Jess and Finn just smiled at them "*Sigh* They grow up so fast." Jess said "Weird we said that 12 years ago." Finn said and chuckled and went back to the dining room to eat.

After they ate lunch they decided to roam the lands of OOO and AAA. "So what do we do on Adventures?" Jack asked and Joseph looked at Jack and couldn't help but laugh "You're so naive, no offence, but no one knows what you do on adventures. It just happens. People just stumble upon adventures, no one chooses their adventures." Joseph said still laugh a little bit "Ok, I'm sorry. I just don't go on adventures often." Jack said looking rather sad "It's fine Jack. Joseph say sorry." Jasmine said looking at Joseph rather angry. "I'm sorry Jack. Jasmine and I didn't know about adventures until we were about 7 or so." Joseph said "Just try to enjoy yourse- **AHHHHHH!**" Joseph was interrupted as he fell down a hole. He got up and all he could see was light above and Beth's concerned face "**OH MY GLOB! JOSEPH, ARE YOU OK!**" Beth screamed down with utter sadness and concern "I'm Fine Beth, I just need your help to get me out." Joseph yelled back. He noticed a light resonating in a cave "Hey guys. There's something down here. Must be a mystery cave. I'm gonna check it out." Joseph yelled to them "Just be safe bro." Jasmine said "I will and Jasmine please keep yourself, Jack and my Beth safe." Joseph said and Beth blushed when he said 'my Beth' and they went to find a way to get Joseph out. Joseph travelled through the cave and found a sword embedded into a stone. This sword's hilt was almost exactly like Finn's Demon blood sword however it's colour was different as the Celtic symbol was gold and the Hilt was blue and the tooth at the end was replaced by a diamond attached to a golden ring. The blade of the sword softly and elegantly transitioned from a deep sea blue to a Fiery Red then a paler white that was almost cloud like and an earthy brown. Joseph walked up to it and pulled it out with easy and a voice boomed "You, Joseph, are pure of heart and one of the most righteous people of OOO. Your prize is this sword. It is not just any sword, this sword has been imbued with the power of the four elements. Earth, Fire, Water and Air. The swords abilities will be activated on your command. There are different abilities to the sword at Lightning, Ice and Lava. The sword will allow you to combine these abilities. Good Luck to you on your further adventures." A booming voice said as he pulled the sword out. "_This ring looks nice. I might use it as an engagement ring for Beth when I'm older_" Joseph thought and broke the ring of and put it in his pocket and walked out of the cave into the entrance "Guess I should try this out" Joseph said "**AIR!**" Joseph said and the blade turned Cloud White. "That's totally algebraic." Joseph said. He pointed the sword up and a current of air pushed him up and out of the hole. He put the sword on his back and flew with out a care in the world. He saw the others and flew behind Beth who was the the back of the group.

He picked her up and covered her mouth and flew into the air "Hey Beth." Joseph said and put her down near the hole laughing "Joseph you scared me." Beth said now being irritated and in awe "How did you get out" Beth asked "_Ice_" Joseph thought and the blade turned a pale blue and the manufactured a rose out of Ice "Cool" Beth said "_Fire_" Joseph thought and the blade turned a fiery red and transformed the rose into fire and let it dissipate into the air. "_Sword Off_ " Joseph thought and the blade turned into a Light Silver and took it off his back "How did you do all that?" Beth asked in wonder and awe and Joseph lifted up the sword to Beth. "The sword I found is imbued with elemental powers watch" Joseph said "Earth" he whispered just so it was audible to Beth and the blade turned earthy brown. "Wow, Math" Beth breathed in awe. Joseph put the sword on his back and lifted his hands up and the earth far away lifted up and Joseph covered the hole "Sweet." Beth said "Hey the others are coming back don't say anything. Say that the hole caved in and died. And start crying" Joseph said, then he covered himself in grass, laid on the ground and closed his eyes and was completely camouflaged "Hey Beth! What happened?" Jack said. "Well, like my dad, I have wizard eyes and I saw the hole collapse in on itself and... Joseph is... *Sniff* **DEAD!**" Beth said now sobbing "_She is such a good actress_" Joseph thought and carefully moved across the ground still camouflaged and sneaked behind Jack and Jasmine and gave Beth a count down then he jumped up "**BOO!**" Joseph said and Jasmine and Jack both ran in fear and turned around "**JOSEPH! I THOUGHT YOU DIED! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN, I WAS SCARED YOU ACTUALLY DIED!**" Jasmine said "It was a harmless prank "_Sword off_" Joseph thought and the blade silver again. "Anyway. I had quite an adventure in that mystery cave so let's keep going." Joseph said and they continued walking to find an adventure they all could participate in.

**Thanks for reading. And you know the deal.**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Triumphs Over Fear

**AN I Don't own Anything of AT but my OC  
Finn: Hey. Why haven't we been talking?  
Skidous: Probably because every time I talk to you, you let out a spoiler.  
Finn: Hey sorry. Jess and I were tired of you calling her FP. Also I really were excited about telling the readers about the twins  
Skidous: I know, you gave me an hour lecture about it and I didn't go to bed until 3 in the morning.  
Finn: Yeah yeah. Anyway. After you write this chapter I'll make you an everything burrito.  
Skidous: With extra seafood?  
Finn: Of Course.  
Skidous: Thanks. Anyway I have been thankful to the people who follow, Favourite, Leave reviews and their suggestions as well as PM me. It means a lot to me to know you enjoy it. Anyway without further pooting on a newt who stole boots, I happily present to you readers**

**Chapter 10: Triumphs over Fear**

Chapter 10: Triumphs over Fear

After the incident with the hole and prank. They kept walking till they came across an ocean. "Hey, you guys wanna go for a swim." Jack said "Sure thing" Joseph said as he pulled out swimming costumes from his Fire Proof back-pack for Jack and Jasmine and pulled out a specially wrapped box. "Here you go Beth." Joseph said blushing a hard ruby red in his flaming cheeks "Aw Thanks Joey!" Beth said with a wink and opened the box to find a new bikini which was a blue that complimented her skin tone. "I **LOVE** it!" Beth said and hugged him "We're going to get changed!" The girls said "OK" The guys said. The girls then went behind a tree and got changed. As they did so the guys go to talking "Listen Jack. I'm all for you dating my sister, but if you break her heart then I will, well, y'know" Joseph said "_Earth, Air, Fire and Water_" Joseph thought and the blade of his sword turned Sea Blue at the top, Cloud White near that, Fiery Red under that and Earthy Brown near the hilt and then made an orb of rock, surrounded by water, then a thin layer of fire and then a visible air current and threw it into the ocean and exploded with tremendous force but not strong enough to disturb the girls, but tremendous still "And there's plenty more where that came from. Got it." Joseph said "Got it." Jack said terrified "Dude, calm down. I still like you but don't make my sister upset. Got it. I was testing out a combo thing with the sword I got." Joseph said "_Sword off _" Joseph thought and the sword turned silver "Ok. Wait how you gonna swim when you a fire elemental?" Jack said "Oh your right. Here watch this. Water" Joseph said and the sword turned Sea Blue and Joseph surrounded his body in a thin yet visible layer of water and walked into the ocean and was unharmed. "I got this Jack." Joseph said triumphantly "Ok." Jack said and they got changed quickly. Jasmine and Beth walked out. Jasmine was wearing a bikini that was a light gold colour decorated with little flames, her bikini was showing off what little cleavage she had. Beth's Bikini was a blue that was a little bit deeper than Sky blue decorated with little snow flakes showing off a lot off her cleavage. Jack just stood the gob smack almost getting a nose bleed, Joseph on the other hand gave one look at Beth and he had a little blood coming out of his nose and had to turn away and wipe it on his arm. It stopped just in time and turned back. "How do I look Joseph?" Beth asked "_You're fucking sexy_" Joseph thought but snapped out of his thought "You look, just, amazing." Joseph said still dumbstruck and staring at Beth. Beth then got lost in Joseph's outfit. He was wearing a pair of board shorts that were a deep red decorated near his knees with flames and his chest was showing, revealing that he had an 8 pack, and for his age that was impressive, and Beth was just staring at it "Uh, Beth. What are you staring at?" Joseph asked and Beth snapped out of her trance "Huh, Oh. Nothing Joseph it's fine." Beth said and they just ran into the ocean and swam "Hey Joseph, you're using the sword again aren't you." Beth assumed "Yeah, it works wonders." Joseph said as he grabbed her by the waist and made a bubble of water that was clearly visible and went to the bottom and made out under the ocean.

Meanwhile with Jasmine

"So, how do I look Jack?" Jasmine said. "Stunning." Jack said. "Man, you look good yourself. Nice abs there." Jasmine said flirty as she admired Jack's 6 pack and golden shorts that matched Jasmine's bikini "Well thanks, Now let's swim." Jack said snapping Jasmine out of her trance and they looked at the ocean as Beth and Joseph went under. "Man this is a massive lake." Jasmine naively said "What? That's not a Lake. That's an Ocean." Jack said and ran into it as the word 'ocean' echoed in Jasmine's head. She went up to it and as the waves rolled in and she let out a girlish scream "**JACK! HELP ME!**" Jasmine screamed and Jack ran to her side "What's wrong, are you hurt?" Jack said "No, it's just that, I think I'm afraid of the ocean." Jasmine said "_WHAT! THAT"S SO FUNNY, but I've got to help her._" Jack thought "Well, then I've got a trick. Close your eyes." Jack said the Jasmine closed her eyes and Jack got a bucket of water and drenched her "**WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**" Jasmine yelled "Well, I just covered you with the ocean and your not dying. See, it's just harmless water." Jack said and Jasmine then looked at Jack mischievously and then picked him up and threw him into the ocean and they splashed for a while until it was nearly sun set. Jack, Jasmine, Beth and Joseph (After Beth and Joseph's make out session) got changed

"_Air_" Joseph thought and the sword turned Cloud White "Okay guys everyone come here and hold onto me tight" Joseph said and everyone held onto Joseph, Beth especially held on the Joseph's chest and he ascended into the air and flew them to the Tree Fort. As he landed everyone let go but Beth, still holding him tightly. "Uh Beth, you can let go if you want 'cause it kinda feels nice." Joseph said and Beth looks up at him and smiles. "Uh, Joseph. I have to go home or my dad will kill me." Beth said "Well, keep hugging me and I'll fly you home then babe." Joseph said as his flames flared up "Sure thing hot stuff." Beth said and Joseph smiled and flew he home and landed her just on the sill of the triangle window of The Ice King's Mountain "Bye babe" Joseph said "See you tomorrow Hot Stuff" Beth said and laughed at their nicknames and Joseph flew home "_*Sigh* I miss him already_" Beth thought and walked to have a shower. "_*Sigh* I miss her already_" Joseph thought as he flew home

When he got home he showed his dad the sword he got and Finn was a tiny bit jealous but glad. They ate a mixture of spaghetti, Magma, Coal and bread. (Jack walked home after saying bye to Jasmine). As well as some Korean food with Jake, Lady and their kids. They all went to bed except for Joseph. He stayed up all night writing a poem for Beth. Beth did the same. They felt completely intertwined **(Anyone who tells me the Song Reference then they get shout out in next chapter) **and they seemed to just write all night. Somehow they knew that they were supposed to be together.

**Thanks for reading. Y'know what goes down**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11: Joseph and Beth Grow Closer

**AFN (F=Friend) Hey guys it's Finn here just saying that Pen still hasn't give AT over to Skidous and -  
Skidous: Hey Finn, Sorry I...was...late... Wait why are you doing the AN?  
Finn: Just because you always get to do it.  
Skidous: Well that's ok then. Anyway No one had guessed the song reference which was Maroon 5's Misery. But thanks to He23t for multiple reviews and for Adventure Time Lovr for guessing the song reference. This will be a romantic chapter between Joseph and Beth. Next chapter will be a chapter for Jake and Lady's kids since they haven't been in the story that much. But without further thanking I hand you readers**

**Chapter 11: Joseph and Beth Grow Closer**

Beth and Joseph finally went to bed at 1 in the morning. However Joseph woke up near dawn and watched the sun rise. He felt the glow of the sun making his flames grow brighter at it's heat and his love for Beth. Joseph felt wonderful when he thought about Beth. Finn heard Joseph get up and decided to walk outside and talk to him. "Hey Joseph" Finn said Joseph just looked around at his Dad unsurprised by his sudden appearance "Hey Dad what's up?" Joseph said calmly "I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff. How do you feel about Beth?" Finn asked. "I really like her dad. **a lot!** But it's more than really liking her but I don't know what it is." Joseph replied and Finn just gave Joseph a pleasant smile and put his hand on his shoulder "Buddy, you really have it bad don't you." Finn said "Got what bad?" Joseph said with a confused smirk. "Joseph. What you're feeling at the moment , and what you have bad is something called 'Love'. Do you love Beth?" Finn asked now looking at him with concern in his eyes. Joseph had never thought about Beth that way but something inside him made his fire seem like it could of been burning brighter than the sun **(Another song reference.)** "I never thought about Beth in that kind of way before. But me thinking that I love Beth just seems so right. So yeah, I think, wait no, I **know **I love Beth. Dad what do I do **WHAT IN GLOB'S NAME DO I DO!**" Joseph said now freaking out and Finn just patted his shoulder and smile "Well, like your uncle Jake told me, just let nature take it's course. And I know things like love can be scary at first but when you over come it, love can feel the best in the world so don't be scared. Just embrace it." Finn said and walked back inside the house. "_I love Beth. I Love Beth. I __**LOVE**__ Beth. __**I LOVE**_**_ BETH!_**" Joseph thought and then burned really bright and then calmed down and stood up feeling ecstatic "I'm in love with Beth. I never thought it would happen but it did and I'm ok with that." Joseph said out loud and walked back inside and got dressed in orange cargo shorts and a golden shirt and got a red and orange fireproof backpack similar to Finn's and put essential Adventure gear as well as some other things as well as his sword and decided to run to the Ice Kingdom to get some exercise to keep his fitness, he was aiming for a 12 pack for Beth. And knocked on the door of Beth's house

In Beth's room. She woke up to the sight of a huge fire near Joseph's house and noticed near the top of the fire was a heart and in it said 'J+B' and she was curious and just shook it off and had her breakfast. The Ice King came in to Beth's room after breakfast to talk to her "Honey, how much do you like Joseph?" The Ice King asked. Beth looked at the Ice King "If it's alright with you Dad, I Love him. Are you cool with that." Beth said and The Ice King nodded and left. Beth got changed into a pair of blue cargo pants and a white tank top and packed a small blue and white bag with some adventure stuff and her bikini for a just in case and was almost done when the she heard a knock on the door and quickly finished packing and answered the door to see Joseph in an identical outfit except for the colours and type of shirt. "_She looks amazing_" Joseph thought "_He looks_ _hot!_" Beth thought "Hey Beth, if you don't mind me saying you look amazing babe." Joseph said winking "Hey Joseph, if **you** don't mind me saying you looking hot Hot Stuff" Beth replied winking and then they burst into laughter. "So wanna head out?" Joseph said "Sure but what about Jack and Jasmine?" Beth said "Well, I wanted to just go for a walk with you. Is that ok with you." Joseph said blushing and Beth blushed back "Ok, let's go then." Beth said giggling and they walked through the plains of OOO and AAA. They came by a beautiful lake and they set up a romantic picnic and just sat there. Joseph then sat up a bit "Beth, today's been awesome...I Love you." Joseph said and Beth then was a little shocked "_He loves me too_" Beth then sat up and leaned to his ear and whispered "I Love you too" and Kissed Joseph in a way different to their other kisses. The kiss turned passionate and they backed the lunch and went back to roaming. They fought monsters and save villages and had a good time doing it. "Man, did we have fun or what?" Joseph said "We sure did." Beth said. Beth then looked at Joseph "Hey, can I ask you a question?" Beth asked and Joseph and Beth stopped walking and Joseph looked at her "Sure Beth, anything you want. Lay it on me." Joseph said much like his dad more than 12 years ago and Beth just giggled "Am I your girlfriend?" Beth asked feeling flustered and blushing so had her skin almost turned pink, Joseph walked and hugged her making her feel better "Of course you are. On one condition. I'm your boyfriend." Joseph said and Beth just giggled and they kissed again. The sun had almost set "Oh Gob, I've got to get you home. Sword, you know what to do." Joseph said and then the blade turned cloud white and Beth clung on for her life and for her love for Joseph and he flew her home. "So I'll see you tomorrow." Joseph asked and Beth just giggled "You Bet, Hot Stuff." Beth said sexily and kissed him again for 30 seconds before walking into her home and Joseph flew home.

After dinner Finn went and talked to his son. "So buddy how was your date?" Finn asked "It was awesome dad." I told her I loved her and she loves me and she gave me an insane kiss with her tongue and she asked if she's my girlfriend, which she is, and I'm going to see her tomorrow." Joseph explained the entire date and Finn took Joseph into his room "Y'know buddy. something similar happened to Jess and I when we were a little older than you and Beth are. You're already on Tier 3, and if History repeats itself then she might want to go to Tier 11 with you..." Finn explained and it went on for hours explaining things to his son. Things about relationships and about Tier 15. "Whoa Dad. Thanks for the talk. It was very, um...Interesting." Joseph said "No problem." Finn said and left the room. Joseph got up and shoved his hands in his pants pockets and felt a bit of paper. He pulled it out to see the poem he wrote for Beth. "Fuck! I Forgot to give her my poem." Joseph said and put it in his bag and got changed for bed.

At Beth's Place

As Beth got changed out of her clothes when a folded up piece of paper fell out of her pocket. She picked it up and unfolded it and it was the poem she wrote for Joseph "**FUCK ME!** I forgot to give this to my boyfriend. SHIT!" Beth said and finished getting changed feeling upset "_Glob, I was distracted by his/her_ _sexiness!_" Beth and Joseph thought as they laid in their beds and slept.

_Joseph and Beth were in his bed laying there peacefully kissing. Joseph stopped and looked at Beth "So, do you want to go to... Tier 15." Joseph asked sexily and Beth just looked at him and without second thoughts. Beth was undressed with everything showing. He breasts, medium but firm and perky and her entrance warm and wet ready for him. Joseph then stripped down revealing his 8 pack and his fully erect 4" member excited for the events ahead. He picked her up and put her on his bed and held her there with his hands and they kissed passionately. "You ready for this?" Joseph asked in a soft lustrous whisper and Beth whispered back "I'm ready for the fucking of a Life time." Beth said and with that he trust his member into her warm entrance and broke their hymen and was painful for a few minutes but was overruled by the sweet pleasure. Beth moaned his name, Joseph moaned hers. They got louder and into a rhythm. "Harder...faster..." Beth said in between moans and Joseph obeyed and went harder and faster causing him and her to moan and soon her warm juices covered his member and his warm juices exploded into her entrance as they climaxed together. He withdrew his member from her entrance and they laid there completely naked and Happy. Beth touched the fully exposed member and soon it was erect once more. "Looks like it wants more." Beth said and Joseph looked at Beth with lust "Ready for Round Two." Joseph said and before he could think Beth was on top of him and shoved his member into here entrance and-_

Joseph and Beth woke up from their dreams (Both at their own houses) and were feeling both happy about the dream and disappointed about the end. Beth got up and got changed "_That dream kinda makes me wanna go to Tier 11 with Joseph._" Beth thought and then giggled "_That's what I'm going to do today. Hope he enjoys it._" Beth thought and continued to get ready for today. After Joseph woke up he began to get ready for his day. "_If Beth wants to go to Tier 11, then I will too. Hope she enjoys it._" Joseph though and got his bag packed and just before he left the house he yelled "BYE MUM, BYE DAD, BYE SIS, I'M OFF TO SEE BETH!" Joseph yelled to let the whole house alert and then Joseph ran to Beth's House.

When Joseph got to Beth's house they set put right away and went adventuring. They killed monsters and dragons and came by a lake. "Is it hot here or is it just me." Joseph said "Well you're a fire elemental so you're always hot, even if you weren't you'd still be hot." Beth said and they laughed "Wanna go for a swim?" Beth asked "Sure" Joseph said and Beth went to get changed. Beth stripped her clothes bar her underwear and walked quietly behind Joseph and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" Beth said with lust. "Oh hey Beth" Joseph said and his eyes were uncovered and turned to the almost nude Beth. "Uhhh..Beth... your half naked." Joseph said "Well, Hot Stuff. Welcome to Tier 11." Beth said and hugged Joseph. Joseph then stripped down to his boxers and hugged her too "Welcome to Tier 11 as well." Joseph said and they made out got dressed and Joseph dropped of Beth at her house.

"Bye Beth." Joseph said and was grabbed by his hand by Beth and dragged him into her room. "Joseph. I want you to stay here tonight." Beth said "Ok, give me a sec." Joseph said and pulled out a phone and called his dad "Hey Dad, it's Joseph. Can I stay at Beth's tonight...Uh-huh...Yeah...Love you too." Joseph conversed on the phone and Hung up. "My dad said it's alright" Joseph said "Here, I pack dinner for us." Joseph continued "_Ice_" Joseph thought and the blade of his sword turned a very light blue and Joseph crafted a table, plates and cutlery out of ice. "Show off, I could've done that." Beth said and Joseph just stuck his tongue out. Joseph pulled out Beth's favourite Everything Burrito pasta (Little bits of an everything burrito stuffed into a pasta like ravioli) "Joseph, you're so sweet and thoughtful" Beth said and kissed him on the cheek and they ate their dinner. "Hey Beth, I'm gonna get changed now." Joseph said with a wink after dissipating the ice dining room set up. As he got changed for bed he wore a golden shirt and a pair of boxers. "I'll just make myself a bed and sleep in that" Joseph said but just as he was going to move his arms to do so but was stopped by Beth. "No, don't do that." Beth pleaded "Why not?" Joseph asked with concern "Well, I kinda want you to sleep with me in my bed." Beth said with a blush and Joseph smiled "Sure, I'd love to." Joseph said. Beth then got changed into a pair of panties and a shirt that just covers them like a short skirt. She walked to her bed and laid on it seductively and gestured Joseph to come with her finger "_She is so fucking sexy. I love her so much. If she wanted to I would go to Tier 15 with her right now_" Joseph thought, he shook it off and walked to the bed and got under the covers with Beth. "Your bed is really comfortable." Joseph said. "Thanks." Beth said. Joseph was just about to drift of to sleep when he felt arms drape around him and looked over her shoulder to see Beth cuddling him "I love you Joseph." Beth said "I love you too Beth." Joseph said. Beth and Joseph both fell asleep at the same night and shared a dream similar to last night and both awoke in the middle of the night. Joseph looked at Beth who was pretending to sleep "Fuck. I always wake up when it just gets good" Joseph whispered as he sat up a moved his legs over the bed and sat there with his arms on his legs. Beth sat up and hugged him from behind "When what get's good baby."Beth whispered making Joseph jump a little "Beth, you heard that. It's just about a dream I had. I had a similar one last night and I woke up at a really good part and it just makes me upset." Joseph said Beth then sat next to Joseph and put a hand on his shoulder. "I had the same problem." Beth said and Joseph looked at Beth "What was your dream about?" Joseph asked.

Beth looked up at Joseph and said "It was about Tier 15" Beth said and Joseph then felt Déjà Vu "Really, well my dream was about Tier 15 also. Who with?" Joseph asked and Beth looked at him "How bout together." Beth said and Joseph nodded "1-2-3...With you" They said in unison and looked at each other like they had seen a ghost and they leaned in and kissed each other passionately for a few minutes.

Beth and Joseph came up for some air and Beth leaned over and whispered into Joseph's ear "Y'know, no one is up and we could. Y'know." Beth suggested and Joseph looked at Beth with happiness in his eyes "You sure. Because I'm all for it." Joseph whispered and before Joseph could have changed his mind Beth stood up and began to strip down and was completely nude. "_She looks better than she does in the dream_" Joseph thought. Joseph began to strip and soon was there completely nude with his erect 4 1/2" member "_It's longer and he looks better than the dream_" Beth thought and they kissed for a few minutes and then Joseph went on top of Beth. "You sure you want this?" Joseph asked and Beth wrapped her arms around Joseph and pushed his member into her entrance and he took it as a yes and they felt the pain of their Hymen breaking and were both in pain for only a couple minutes before the pleasure kicked in and they let out quiet moans and Joseph got into a rhythm and went harder and faster as Beth moaned his name and then they climaxed at the same time as Joseph's juices went inside of Beth and they both laid on the bed and relaxed and they whispered in unison "Way better than the dream." and got dressed and went back to sleep as they were before. Little did they know a certain 'surprise' was coming Beth and Joseph's way.

**Longest Chapter Ever (3022 words). Took me quite a few hours to write and I sent Finn away while writing this. But yeah however before you ask, yes they are under age but laws like that don't apply in OOO and AAA and also Beth is Pregers with Joseph's child/children. I want you to leave me suggestions on number and gender of their babies.**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12: After Tier 15

**AN No one came back with song reference which was Fun.'s We are Young. I don't own AT. Hey Finn  
Finn: Yeah  
Skidous: How's Operation: Own Adventure Time coming along?  
Finn: Since that over three thousand chapter you wrote you getting a bit closer  
Skidous: Thanks. I Thank the people who leave reviews and such. I know this chapter was supposed to be based on Jake's kids but this little thing still has to happen so that chapter will be either chapter 15 or 17. Without further listening to Joshua's Hollow Messages, I present**

**Chapter 12: After Tier 15**

Chapter 12: After Tier 15

Beth awoke after the night Joseph and her spent together to see that Joseph was cooking breakfast and singing a jingle Jake used to. "Bacon Pancakes, making bacon pancakes. Take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake. Bacon Pancakes that's what I'm gonna make. Bacon Pancaaakes." Joseph finished singing and set up another ice table while cooking with an earth pan over a fireball. He then served it up on the plates. Beth pretended to sleep and when he finished cooking she walked up behind him wearing her panties and shirt like last night, as was Joseph. "Morning Babe." Beth said making Joseph jump again. "Morning sexy. So ready for breakfast?" Joseph asked and they ate. After finishing Joseph cleaned up and they both got changed. Beth hugged Joseph from behind "I just wanna say thanks for breakfast as well as our little fuck last night." Beth whispered seductively. Joseph whispered back "Any time, but I've got to get back home for now. So I'll see you in a hours." Joseph said and kissed Beth passionately for a few seconds "_Air_" Joseph thought making his sword turn Cloud White and just before he flew out he stopped "Wait, I forgot something." Joseph said and handed Beth the poem he was writing and flew out. Beth opened the poem and read it.

'Your eyes are as blue as the purest sea'  
'To me you are just perfect Beauty'  
'When I'm around you I burn like the Sun'  
'Because to me, Beth you are my Number One'

Beth finished the poem and had a tear in her eye. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever read." Beth said and went to have a shower and clean up her room after last night.

At Joseph's House

Joseph got home and went inside and went to his room to change and wash up. He relaxed a bit at home, played some BMO and was just about to leave to see Beth when Finn stopped him "Hey Joseph. So how was your night with Beth?" Finn asked "Good. She wanted me to stay and I slept in her bed." Joseph replied "Well, Mr Big Man on Tier 13 already. Just don't get ahead of yourself and got to Tier 15 ok?" Finn said naive to the fact that Joseph already did. "Ok Dad." Joseph said "JASMINE! GET JACK AND MEET US AT BETH"S PLACE!" Joseph yelled and ran to Beth's. When he got there Beth was wait for him at the door. "Hey Beth." Joseph said "Hey Joseph" Beth said and kissed for a while "*cough cough*" Jasmine coughed with Jack next to her "Oh, sorry guys. Didn't notice you there. Let's head out." Joseph said as they walked on their search for adventure. "Hey Joseph can I speak with you." Jasmine said "Sure, Hey you guys go ahead we'll catch up." Joseph said and let Jack and Beth go ahead "What's up sis." Joseph said and Jasmine looked ashamed "Well, we're gonna have another promise to keep because I kinda did Tier 15 with Jack." Jasmine said and Joseph looked at her "Well make that double because I did Tier 15 with Beth so yeah. Promise not to tell a soul." Joseph said and Jasmine just nodded shook his hand and they set out.

While on their adventure Beth began to act strangely. "Hey Joseph I don't feel to well." Beth said and then she vomited on the ground "Oh my Glob are you ok. Jack and Jasmine you can keep going I'll take Beth home." Joseph said and without Jack and Jasmine replying Joseph flew off and took Beth home. Joseph set he in her bed "You ok Beth." Joseph asked with concern and fear of losing his love "I'll be fine. Just go home." Beth said lovingly and Joseph reluctantly flew home. "Hey dad. Can I talk to you?" Joseph asked flying in through the window. "Sure. What's wrong?" Finn asked "Well, If I tell you, promise you won't get mad." Joseph said "I swear." Finn responded. Joseph took a deep breath in and explained the whole situation right up to when he came into the house. "Now, Joseph, I'm not going to get mad but what you did was kinda crazy and by what happened to Beth. It seems like you got her pregnant." Finn explained and then Joseph stood there and then freaked out. "**WHAT! OH GLOB! OH GLOB! WHAT DO I DO DAD!**" Joseph screamed and Finn calmed him down "Calm Down Joseph. Listen to me. You have a choice to make. Either you go with her to get an abortion or have the baby with her. What do **you** want." Finn said and Joseph calmed down and thought hard about how he felt about Beth and how raising a family would feel like and he smiled "If it's ok with you, I want to raise a family with Beth." Joseph said proudly and then asked his dad a shocking question "Hey Dad,do I have to marry Beth?" and Finn looked at him "I suppose so." Finn answered "Well then is it ok that I marry Beth dad?" Joseph said and pulled out the ring he broke off of the sword when he pulled it out. "I'm fine with it. Where'd you get the ring?" Finn asked and Joseph pulled out the sword and showed him where he broke it off. Finn nodded and called the Ice King over. "Excuse me Ice King, if it's ok with you. Can I have your blessing to marry Beth?" Joseph asked the Ice King and he nodded and left "Well that was easy." Finn and Joseph said in Unison. "Any way. Here's what to expect while Beth is Pregnant." Finn began and the Jess stormed in "**YOU DID WHAT JOSEPH!**" Jess screamed and Joseph ran outside an kept running till he came to a lake. "Jess **STOP! DON'T DO ANYTHING! JOSEPH AND I ARE HANDLING IT!**" Finn said and Jess calmed down and Joseph walked up to her "Mum, I know that I'm young but I want to marry Beth and raise a family with her. What would you do if it was you and Finn?" Joseph said and then explained everything and Jess understood and Finn and Jess got Joseph to tell him what to expect

Meanwhile with Jack and Jasmine

"What's wrong with Beth?" Jack asked "I hope she's alright. But since they're gone. I've got something to give you." Jasmine said and dragged Jack behind a tree and kissed him passionately and then leaned to his ear "I want to fuck you right here and now." Jasmine whispered and massaged his crotch and felt it become erect and then completely stripped them both down and began having sex. Jack thrusting his member into her entrance and she climaxed all over his erect member. She the bent down and took him in the mouth licking his dick clean and kept at it "Don't...Stop..." Jack moaned and then he climaxed into her and she swallowed it. "Mmm... That was tasty. Ready for round 2?" Jasmine said seductively and Jack answered by sticking his erect member into her entrance and she moaned his name over and over "Harder...fast...er..." Jasmine moaned between gasps and he climaxed inside of her. "Oh, that was so amazing. Thanks Jasmine" Jack said as he got dressed "No Problem." Jasmine said with a wink. When they finished they walked back to the Tree Fort. Jasmine had no idea what she had done. Something inside her was going to change her life forever.

When they got back. Jack left and Jasmine decided to tell her parents about Tier 15 and what happened in the forest. "Jasmine. You know, since you did that. You might be pregnant." Jess said and Jasmine was ok with that and was calm "Well, that's fine with me. I love Jack and he loves me so if I tell, I'm sure he'll understand." Jasmine said and called up Jack and told him and Jasmine smiled and was crying and got off the phone. "Jasmine, are you ok? If Jack did anything to I'll ki-" Joseph began but was interrupted "No, Jack didn't hurt me at all. He just asked to marry me." Jasmine said and explained the entire phone conversation and was a knock was heard at the door. Jasmine answered it and Jack was there on his knee with a box opened with a diamond ring in it and Jasmine just giggled and Jack put the ring on her and kissed her and left. Jasmine went back up and showed the ring to her family and they all went to bed.

**Thanks for reading. Like the twist about Jack and Jasmine. The wedding of Jack and Jasmine will be at the same time as Joseph and Beth's. You know what to do now. Remember to slay demon.**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Proposing and Preparing

**AN I DON'T OWN AT  
Finn and Pen: He really doesn't  
Skidous: Well, the next few chapters will about Beth and Joseph as well as Jack and Jasmine. Anyway I present you loyal readers**

**Chapter 13: Proposing and Preparing**

Chapter 13: Proposing and Preparing

Joseph woke up and got changed and decided to invite Beth over to talk to her about why she was feeling sick. Beth came over and knocked on the door and Joseph answered. "Hey Beth, come in please we need to talk." Joseph said and Beth walked in and sat on the couch. "What wrong Joseph." Beth asked. Joseph sighed and explained everything to Beth (except about proposing to her) "So, that means when we did Tier 15, there is a chance that your baby is in me?" Beth asked and Joseph nodded and Beth then embraced him "I'm so happy. We gonna have a kid together!" Beth said seeming giddy "So, you want to have the baby with me?" Joseph asked "Of Course! I love you." Beth said and Joseph thought it was the perfect opportunity "Well, I love you too so I have 4 words for you." Joseph said and got on one knee "Will You Marry Me?" Joseph asked and Beth just cried with Joy "Y-Yes. **OF COURSE I WILL!**" Beth said and kissed him over and over again and put the ring on. "Where'd you get the ring Joseph?" Beth asked "It came of the Hilt of my sword." Joseph said "_Fire_" Joseph thought and the Blade turned red, and for the first time Joseph notice the ring's diamond glowed red "Hey Beth try making fire with your hands." Joseph said and Beth did her best and fire rose from her hands "Whoa." Beth said "Looks like the ring has the same properties as the sword. We both have the powers then." Joseph said and they laughed and spent the rest of the day together.

Beth, Joseph, Jack, Jasmine and their parents were working on the wedding. As the parents go carried away. The kids left quietly and went on an Adventure. The girls had some baby talk while the guys decided to have a little talk. "So, Nice stunt you did last night with the over the phone proposing and then showing up at the door." Joseph said and Jack laughed "Thanks. How'd you propose?" Jack asked and Joseph explained how he proposed and they then discussed suits and stuff and they finally decided to have a break.

Beth remember something important she had to do "Hey Joseph. I forgot to give you this." Beth said and handed him her poem. He unfolded it and read it

'Your are to me, my fire, my flame,'  
'Rekindling my icy heart again.'  
'To me you are the perfect guy,'  
'And I want you between my thighs.'

Joseph laughed quietly and took Beth's hand and dragged her behind a tree "Hey, Thanks for the poem." Joseph said. "Thanks for yours." Beth said and Joseph looked at her seductively "Y'know the last line in your poem. You still want that?" Joseph asked and Beth just nodded and soon they were naked and doing Tier 15 in a forest. They finished got dressed and came back and continued adventuring. The 4 of them went back home they were flooded with all the information they had missed out while adventuring

**Sorry this chapter is Very Very Short. I had a very long day. But don't worry. The next chapter I will try to make it more than 3,200 words.**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14: Marriages and Villains

**AN I DON'T OWN AT**

**Bold: Emotion/AN**

_Italics_: Dreams and thoughts

**Now that the formalities and such are out of the way. I'm really sorry for the last chapter being such a downer. This'll be Longer. I bring to you:**

**Chapter 14: Marriages and Villains**

2 Months Later (Beth and Jasmine are 2 months pregnant)

The Preparations had finally been completed and was finally time for Beth's wedding (**Jasmine's is later on**) and it was taking place in the Candy Chapel. Joseph was ready and pacing the room worried. "Joseph. You Ok buddy." Finn asked "I'm fine dad. Just nervous is all." Joseph explained and continued to pace and Finn stopped him "You'll be fine. Marriage is a wonderful thi-" Finn began and Joseph stopped him "It's not that Dad. I'm psyched to be marrying Beth. I'm nervous cause I can't wait to see her." Joseph ensured his dad of his commitment and Finn just laughed "Y'know. I said exactly the same thing when I was about to marry Jess." Finn said.

Beth was pacing the room in her wedding dress looking nervous "Honey are you ok?" Ice Queen asked "Yeah, I'm fine Mum. Just nervous about the wedding." Beth replied and was stopped by her mum "It'll be fine honey. Are you getting cold feet?" Ice queen asked and Beth laughed "Mum, One, I'm your daughter so my feet are always cold and Two, I'm nervous about what Joseph would look like." Beth explained and the Ice Queen nodded and left the room.

After an hour of waiting it was time for the wedding to begin. Joseph stood there at the alter wearing Finn's suit he wore to his wedding (Mad fireproof so he doesn't burn it) And was waiting there and the procession began. In first, walked the Best Man, which was Jack, and The Maid of Honour, which was Jasmine. The Grooms men which were Liam, John, Finn, Jake, Lord Monichromicorn, Ice King, Peppermint Butler, Flame Prince (Now will be known as Jeff), and the Brides Maids which were Kim, Kate, Jess, Lady, Ice Queen, Fionna and Cake. After they came in The Bride came in and walked up to the Alter in a White dress that suited his petite body, the dress was covered with little light blue flowers. She walked up to the Alter and stood next to Joseph. And Mr Pig (Tree Trunks BF) began the ceremony. Mr Pig (after saying all the other stuff in Weddings) turned to Joseph "Do you, Joseph, Son of Finn the Human and Jessica the Flame Princess and Heir to the Fire Kingdom, Take Beth to be your lawful wedded wife. In sickness and In Health, Till death do you part?" Mr Pig asked. Joseph looked at Beth "I do." Joseph replied and Mr Pig turned to Beth "Do you, Beth Petrikov, daughter to the Ice King and Queen and Heir to the Ice Kingdom, take Joseph to be your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Mr Pig asked and Beth looked at Joseph "I do." Beth said and Mr Pig nodded and faced the congregation "By the power vested in me and in the eyes of Glob, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Mr Pig finished and Joseph lifted the veil and saw Beth's face and kissed her passionately and the Chapel was filled with cheers and applause. They finished kissing and went to the reception.

After the Reception

The two newly wed, much like Finn and Jess, didn't go on a honeymoon but rather stayed and relaxed. They went on dates and Adventures with Joseph's cousins and Beth's now Cousins in law. They had fun and Beth wore her wedding ring and Engagement/Elemental ring while Joseph wore his wedding ring and elemental sword. Kim, Kate, John and Liam had gotten experiences from their own adventures and were a really helpful in tight situation. Joseph and Beth were fighting a demon and were about to die when the quadruplets used their powers to distract the demon long enough for Joseph to slay it. After their adventures, Joseph and Beth were studying books (which Joseph found boring) about babies and pregnancy so they knew how to treat things and anything that might help them. Joseph and Beth had decided to build a house using their powers and they moved in together.

One night Joseph and Beth were sleeping in bed when Joseph was hit in the stomach. "Beth, Did you just kick me?" Joseph asked and Beth woke up "No, That was just the baby honey." Beth informed him and he felt her stomach and felt him kick a lot "Little baby likes to fight." Joseph said and the giggled a bit and went back to sleep.

One Month Later (Beth and Jasmine 3 Months Pregnant)

Today was the day of Jasmine and Jack's wedding. Much of the events that happened were the same. How the two felt about the wedding. Jasmine's brides maids were Tree Trunk, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Fionna, Cake, Kim and Kate. Jack's Grooms Men were Finn, Jake, Joseph, Liam and John, Prince Gumball, Marshal Lee and Lord Monichromicorn. The ceremony was almost the same as Beth and Joseph's wedding. Jasmine's dress was similar to Beth's only having orange roses on it. Jack's suit had a Red Tie and an orange shirt. When the ceremony ended they celebrated with a reception and Jack and Jasmine spent the rest of the night resting. They pretty much did exactly the same thing as Beth and Joseph as well as Finn and Jess.

Things were peaceful in the Land of OOO and AAA **(BTW Fionna and Cake moved the Portal they went through onto a doorway so it looked nice and not out of place)** Until something goes completely and utterly wrong.

Sub Chapter 14: Here we Go and It's been Doubled

As the 9 Kids were adventuring **(Joyce has been off doing Intense Training, I probably will do a One-Shot of this)** and they came across a crystal in a cave "Hey guys, this is an awesome treasure, Let's take it out and split it." Liam said and they all agreed. When they lifted the crystal out the sky turned dark and an evil presences were felt "_When and evil presence is felt and the sky turns dark, that means the Lich has been reawakened_" Joseph remembered from what Finn told him. "Guys, Hold on. We need to leave **NOW!**" Joseph said and they didn't hesitated and Joseph flew them all to Finn. Finn was cooking when Joseph and the others burst through the window "**DAD! SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED! THE LICH IS BACK!**" Joseph yelled and Finn immediately stopped. "How did this happen." Finn said with urgency in his voice. "We lifted this gem from a hole in a cave and I saw the sky darken and I felt an evil presence and remembered what you told me about the reawakening of the Lich." Joseph said. "Alright. Everyone better be ready." Finn said and walked to the Picture frame of an unfinished 'Home Sweet Home' Sign and took it of and put his hand on the 'M' carved into the tree "Ready for what?" They all said in unison and the 'M' glowed and a rectangle went around it and it fell off and pushed a button and Red Beacon shot up from Both Finn and Fionna's Tree Forts and All of OOO and AAA saw it and Reported to Finn's Tree Fort in Seconds "We saw it." Jake said and was accompanied by Lady, Lord M (Lord Monichromicorn), Bubblegum and Gumball, Marceline and Marshall, Fionna and Cake, Jess and Jeff, Ice King and Queen as well as Billy and Brittany (Billy's gender swap) "To slay the Liches" Finn finished and everyone was astonished "What do you mean Lich**es**?" Joseph asked "Well, OOO's gender swap is AAA so the Lich probably has a gender swap too so it's more than likely on it's way to awaken it's partner to destroy both OOO and AAA." Finn informed and then Finn stood on a Table and rose above everyone else "Thank You all for Coming, I know we hoped this day would never come after Jake, Billy and I trapped the Lich for a second time, but that's why we had this planned. We have prepared for an event such as this. We all know what to do." Finn announced and everyone but the 9 kids nodded and they all left bar the 9 and Finn. "So, what do we do Dad?" Jasmine asked and Finn told them "Well, you guys are coming with me to Kill the Liches" Finn said and they walked out of the door. Finn in his old outfit however his shorts were pants and the material was designed to protect better than any armour in OOO and AAA. The 9 ran after Finn and began the plan to prevent the Liches from doing what they had planned.

**Thanks for Reading. While writing I watch the season finale of AT Season 4. It left me with so many questions. I've decided on this. I will make Fanfictions of Marceline and Bonnibel, Marshall and Gumball, Fionna and Finn, Fionna and Jeff, Joyce's Training, Marceline and Finn and others I'll have to look back on but I want you to decide which one to do first. I do one story at a Time and there will be a Sequel to Finns Red Flower. That'll be for a while after this though. After 1 or 3 more Fanfictions besides this. However most of these Fanfictions will be branched off this one Main Fanfiction so this is a Priority and Foundation for Future Fanfictions but I will make other Fanfictions not relating to this. Maybe some IRL (In Real Life for those Idiots)**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15: Lich Killing 101

**AN I Don't own AT. The only thing I own is my Plot  
Finn: The Friendship we have  
Skidous: Yeah that. And My OC. It has been an exhausting experience writing these daily update. Thinking about the Ideas and plots for them during school and stuff. But It's all worth it. I also have decided (If I haven't said this already) To make Kim, Kate, John and Liam into a whole other Fanfiction which will be about 1-3 chapters long. So the second Fanfiction will be 'Joyce's Training' which will be rated 'T' and a One-Shot. And the third Fanfiction will be 'Raini-pups in Action' which will also be rated 'T' so I can take an easy time writing it and also all the kids are now 13. I might change my updating schedule to an update every 2 days. Probably not though. Anywhore, now that all the updates have been given  
Finn: AND, the fact that I'm back and talking to you guys and el mer Bud  
Skidous: Yes Finn, good to see you back. Anyway I present to you, my loyal readers of the ALMOST FINISHED Finns Red Flower:**

**Chapter 15: Lich Killing 101**

Chapter 15: Lich Killing 101

Finn and the 9 Kids were walking through the Plains following a path of dead vegetation "So dad, How do we kill the Lich?" Joseph said Finn looked over his shoulder "Well, There is only one way and that's for 'A Chosen One' to slay it. Since there are 2 there must be 2 or maybe even more 'Chosen Ones'. It says so in The Enchiridion." Finn informed "The only problem is. We stopped the Lich when I was 14 and Married to you Jess on New Years Day, 13 years ago. And the book says the "Chosen One or Ones' would be revealed 13 Years after the Lich has been defeated, but it hasn't happened yet." Finn continued and looked at The Enchiridion "According to 'The Enchiridion' the test for the 'Chosen One or Ones' is that this gem will glow when held close to him/her" Finn finished holding a white gem and held it close to all the Kids, Starting with Liam, John, Kim, Kate, Jack, Joyce, and Beth, but to no avail. Finn held it to Joseph and it glowed "Well, looks like we have our Chosen One." Finn said and then did the same to Beth and it glowed "Looks like we have 'Chosen Ones'. Must be the AAA DNA in your blood." Finn said to Beth. Joseph and Beth smiled and they kept on trekking until they went through the portal of AAA and went saw the Lich flying to the Lich of AAA (Same Place the Lich of OOO was originally kept in Amber of the Candy Castle.

"_Air_" Joseph thought and the Blade of his sword and Beth's diamond of her ring turned Cloud White. Joseph nodded to Beth and she nodded back "**DIE LICH!**" Joseph yelled and he and Beth used the air currents and pulled The Lich back and slammed him to the ground. Joseph held her blade to the Lich with his foot to his chest "Any last words you mother fucker." Joseph said and then The Lich got into his thoughts "Joseph, The Chosen One. Join me in my regime and I will make you the most powerful person in OOO and AAA." The Lich said and Joseph wasn't affected "Silly Lich. I'm The Chosen One. Your mind tricks won't affect me" Joseph said and Sliced his head of and black blood splattered everywhere. Joseph stabbed the heart of the Lich and, as if by instinct, read an Incantation while holding a reinforce jar and the jar was filled with a cloud, black as night, and quickly closed it and said another incantation and cut his hand and dripped his blood on the Jar and healed it with fire. "How'd I do that?" Joseph asked Finn "Well, it's in your blood Joseph. Using it has sealed the Lich's soul forever." Finn said and Joseph gave a cheeky smirk "Well, Crisis averted." Joseph said and went back home with Beth.

The Lich incident had brought OOO and AAA to their senses and were a lot more alert and prepared than what they were. They developed a patrol of the parts of OOO where the Lich possible might go to if set free accidentally or purposely. In AAA they protected the Lich with the most secure system ever. Thousands of Guards with gem head pieces to protect them from the mind tricks of the Lich. Beth and Jasmine hang out a lot more since they were going through the same things. Jack and Joseph hung out a lot as well to get away from them while they had their girl talks.

One day The 4 of them decided to go to the Candy Kingdom for some fun. "Remember that time we killed those demons." Joseph said beginning to tell a story and tripped over a rock and fell into the well and everyone began laughing. "Hey guys. There's something back here." Joseph said and moved the water using his sword and opened the door. They all climbed down the ladder. "This place in dark." Beth said the lit the place up with fire as they walked through. They came to a pink door decorated with a purple pattern and the Initials 'RA' "What's this?" Jasmine asked "Looks like a Bedroom door" Jack said and Joseph knocked and the door opened to a vampire with Raven Black hair made out of bubblegum and her skin a faded pink. "**OH MY GLOB! PEOPLE!**" the Vampire Candy person said and hugged them all and let go. "Who are you?" Joseph asked. The girl stepped back and put a hand to her chest. "I'm Rebecca Abadeer, I'm the daughter of PB and Marceline." Rebecca said and the whole group gasped "How old are you?" Beth asked with intense curiosity "I'm 13. Lived in here most of my life in secrecy. Only been out a couple times and no body but my parents exist. Well now you guys do." Rebecca replied and they got into a very in depth conversation. "I eat the red and sugar out of foods and-" Rebecca was explaining when the doors of her room burst open to reveal PB and Marceline "**REBECCA! I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU NOT TO GO OUTSIDE WITHOUT US KNOWING!**" They said in unison "PB and Marceline calm down. I found this door to this place when I fell into the fountain and we went down and found Rebecca's Bedroom. We're sorry. But why'd you keep her a secret?" Joseph exclaimed and Marceline and PB sighed "We kept her a secret because she was born when you and Jasmine were born and we wanted to introduce her when she was older." PB said "We're sorry." Marceline said "Well, I guess we should tell everyone." Marceline told PB and she nodded. They called Finn, Fionna, Jake, Lady, Cake, Jess, Jeff, Ice King and Queen to the Candy Kingdom Castle. When they arrived they stood at the door. "We called you here for a very special reason." PB said and Marceline brought in Rebecca "This is Rebecca Abadeer. Our Daughter." Marceline said and slung her arm around PB and brought her closer to her making PB blush. The hall was filled with gasps and the Kids went on an adventure to teach Rebecca all about adventures. "How'd this happen?" Finn asked "Well, Marceline and I were a little jealous of you and Jess having a kid so I genetically engineered a way for us to have a kid." PB said and explained about the whole process and then sent them away.

**Thanks for reading. I needed to add a Tenth Kid in and I will make an Eleventh as well which will be the gender swap Marshall Lee and Gumball's and I will also make a Love Triangle between Rebecca, Joyce and the eleventh kid (Yes Joyce is a Bi-Sexual GET OVER IT!).** **Anyway, You know what to do.**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	16. Chapter 16: Triangulated Love

**AN I don't own AT. I'm thinking of making a Humanized version of This Fanfiction. What'd ya think. Anyway nothing else say so here:**

**Chapter 16: Triangulated Love**

Chapter 16: Triangulated Love

The 10 kids were walking around OOO and showed Rebecca most of it and they went to AAA "**WHOA! A WHOLE OTHER DIMENSION**" Rebecca said admiring how much AAA looked like OOO, hugging Joyce with excitement making her blush, Rebecca realised she was hugging Joyce and blushed too. She really took a liking to Joyce and Joyce took a liking to her. The both had a secret crush on each other. The 10 kids saw a monster "Let's get him guys. Joyce, keep Rebecca safe." Joseph said with a wink making them both blush and ran off to kick some major monster butt. "You know Joyce. I really like you." Rebecca said shyly and Joyce looked at her too "I like you too." Joyce said. They looked at each other and were slowly leaning in and began kissing passionately and went to Tier 3 straight away. The 8 kids finished killing the monster to find them kissing. Joseph coughed and brought them back to their senses "If you love birds don't mind, shall we get on with the tour?" Joseph asked and all Rebecca could do was nod with embarrassment and they kept walking with her hand intertwined with Joyce's. "Wait a minute. If you're a vampire how are you not burning?" Joyce asked "Well, I'm part candy person so I don't burn like vampires." Rebecca replied just as they came to the Candy Kingdom of AAA. "As I was saying before we found Rebecca, I was kicking this monsters but when I was hi-" Joseph began but tripped on a rock AGAIN and fell into a fountain AGAIN and everyone laughed AGAIN. "Why does this keep happening?" Joseph said and moved the water away again. "Guys, Déjà vu." Joseph said and found another door, he opened it and they went down an identical hallway and found another door. The door was black and decorated with a red pattern much like Rebecca's Bedroom and had the initials 'RG' "Let's see who's here this time." Joseph said and knocked on the door and was opened by a Vampire boy with faded grey candy skin and normal pink hair "**OH MY GLOB PEOPLE!**" The Vampire boy said and hugged them all and let go. "Who are you?" Rebecca asked and the boy replied "I'm Randy Gumball. Son of Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee." Randy said and everyone gasped except Joseph "I knew you were Rebecca's Gender Swap." Joseph said and Rebecca and Randy turned to Joseph "Gender-Swap?" they said in unison and Joseph explained all about the Lands of OOO and AAA

They told Randy about the outside world and just as they were about to burst open "3,2,1." Joseph said and the doors flew open to Show PG and Marshall Lee and before they spoke Joseph began "Let me guess. This is your son and didn't want to tell anyone until he was older." Joseph said and they nodded "How'd you know?" PG asked and Joseph looked at him with disgrace "Dude, PB did the same thing with Rebecca. You were there." Joseph said and they took Randy out to introduce him. They were all walking and Randy tripped on a rock and landed on Joyce making them blush "Oh. Sorry Joyce." Randy said and Joyce looked flustered "No p-p-p-problem." Joyce stuttered and Randy got off and helped Joyce up, both of them were still blushing "_Lucky_" Rebecca thought and kept walking, her jealously boiling inside her.

**Thanks for Reading. I know it's short but I'm trying to think of ideas but the well is running dry for this story. Chapters 19 and 20 will finish the story and will involve the birth of both Beth and Jasmine's kids (Includes Beth's Kid/Kids and Jasmine's Kid/Kids) and will end. The might be a chapter 21 for an epilogue but I would make it 22 to keep the story even (CURSE MY OCD!) You know what has to be done from past chapters and stuff.**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	17. Chapter 17: Next Gen Adventurers

**AN This well is almost run dry guys. It might end soon. I don't own AT  
Finn: It's ok bro  
Pen: Yeah, You've been doing your best.  
Skidous: Thanks for the support from you guys, and to all the readers for your support. In fact. Sorry to say this guys but this is the last chapter of Finns Red Flower. Except for the epilogue of course. [Insert crying and upset noises] Without the last rambling:**

**Chapter 17: Next Gen Adventurers**

Chapter 17: Next Gen of Adventurers

Joyce had been in emotional turmoil over who to choose. Her Vampire Girl or Gummy Boy (VG=Rebecca GB=Randy) She had three dates with each of them. She loved them both equally. "Hey Dad, what do I do?" She finally turned to her dad for advice. Jeff looked at her with content "Well, look into your heart and you'll know. Your mother was the one person who helped me control my powers to not burn everything." Jeff said and walked off. Joyce walked outside and sat by a lake. "_There is Rebecca. She is the most beautiful person I have ever met. She is sweet, both literally and metaphorically, she is compassionate and doesn't care about the embarrassing things about me._" Joyce thought and made her glow exceptionally bright almost burning the grass but contained herself. "_Then there is Randy, a hot, sexy person who like me for my body more than my mind but really likes me._" Joyce thought and no fire or glowing happened. She stood up. "Well, I guess dad was right. My heart knows what I want. And I love Rebecca, not Randy." Joyce said and used her fire powers to fly over to Randy and tell him that it's over. She flew to Rebecca's place and told her everything. She didn't care that she didn't care about the past and cared about the future. "Rebecca, I have to tell you something important. I love you." Joyce said and Rebecca pushed her into her room and lunged at her and they both flopped onto her bed and Rebecca stared into her eyes and leaned right up to her ear "I love you too" she whispered lustrously and began kissing her passionately for hours. Rebecca heard someone coming with her vampire ears "Joyce, you have to leave. Someone's coming. But come back soon." Rebecca said and sneaked one more kiss before she flew off. The doors opened to reveal PB standing there. "Rebecca, who was here?" PB asked and Rebecca explained everything and PB was content and left her in peace.

Many Months later (Beth and Jasmine are 9 Months Pregnant)

Beth and Jasmine were talking and something hurt their wombs "**AAAHHH!**" They yelled in Unison and Joseph and Jack ran to their aids "What wrong?" They said and they both said in unison "The babies coming" and Joseph took them both and flew them to the hospital.  
The doctors ushered them into the same hospital room and drew a curtain. Doctor Princess attended to Beth and another doctor attended to Jasmine. They both gave birth at the same time. Joseph and Jack ran in once they finished. Joseph ran to Beth's side. "Congratulations, It's a healthy boy human." Doctor princess said. "What do you want to call him?" Joseph asked. Beth looked at him and smiled "How about James. J for you and E for me." Beth said and Joseph smiled "Perfect." Joseph said and kissed her passionately and kissed the forehead of his son. James had blue hair and crimson eyes with human skin. He giggled and kick Joseph hand with force "He's strong" Joseph said and they both giggled.

Jack and Jasmine were admiring their baby "Congratulations, It's a healthy baby Human Girl." The doctor said and walked away. "What do you want to call her." Jasmine asked and Jack looked at her. Her blonde hair and human skin made her look almost exactly like Jasmine. "How about Jane. She looks a lot like her mother." Jack said "Aw. You're sweet." Jasmine said and kissed him passionately.

The lives of Jack, Jasmine, Beth and Joseph changed forever. This made Finn appreciate his life and his children, they were becoming young adults and living their own lives. Finn walked over to Jess "They really do grow up so fast." Finn said and walked with his arm slung around Jess. The began kissing her. It was really true love and Jess was _**Finns Red**__**Flower**_.

**Thanks for Reading. This is the conclusion of Finns Red Flower.  
Finn: Remember there is an epilogue**  
**Pen: And leave reviews, Suggestions and PM Skidous.  
Skidous: Yeah and thanks for all the supports from Finn, Pen, Jess, Jake and all my readers. There will be no AN at the start and end of the Epilogue.**

**For The Final Time For This Story, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

Chapter 18: Epilogue

A few years past and Joseph and Beth's Kid were really friendly with Jack and Jasmine's Kid (They were cousins). The 4 Raini-pups were finding love. Rebecca and Joyce found a way to have a kid much like PB and Marceline. Jess and Finn had another kid, so did Fionna and Jake. Lord Mo-Chro and Cake finally had 4 kids and they took a liking the 4 Raini-pups. The Kids kept adventuring every now and then. Randy found love in a person he had saved in the Candy kingdom.

There was peace, there was happiness and the was nothing that could have disrupted the 2 Lands of OOO and AAA.

Joseph decided to create a poem and carve it into a stone tablet and place it in on top of the Portal archway for all to see. It read

'The Peace between our kingdoms is something that can't be broken'  
'The People who protect it would up their life for this'  
'Monsters, Giants, Ogres and Trolls, these heroes will defeat'  
'And even when the Lich was released the heroes did not get beast'  
'There is another Lich out there, but people do not be afraid'  
'The Chosen Ones are here right now and definitely will not go astray'

The times of peace didn't make the lands soft though. They used this chance to make them stronger. Stronger weapons, stronger armour, stronger defences, well trained knights taught by Finn himself.

Everything was perfect. However, an enemy was plotting for a chance to strike in 16 years time when the kid of the Chosen Ones was of age.


End file.
